


Community Service

by thetheatrebookgeek



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Original Character-centric, Violence starting at chapter 5, i am just a mere moral, it's also kinda funny, not as good tho, not like the writing GODS of the show, same style comedy as the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 27,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetheatrebookgeek/pseuds/thetheatrebookgeek
Summary: "Her name was Sloan Wentworth, one of the girls recently released from the Purgatory Juvenile Correctional Facility to a foster home in town. Her file was the second biggest, Wynonna’s was the only one to beat it. She had done everything from breaking and entering, to literally stealing candy from a baby. She had heard Nedley call her Wynonna Jr, and that’s when she had come up with this stupid idea."orNicole brings a girl to work on the Homestead for her probation. What could go wrong?





	1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! So, I've been dying to get this out here. I was going to release last week, but I had to completely rework after the season finale. This is going to get dark pretty soon, so if you don't like that don't read this fic. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Nicole hoped she was doing the right thing. Sure, it could backfire horribly, and make everything ten times worse. But she hoped she'd made the right decision. God, she had fucked up so bad.

 

The brown eyes of the officer glanced up to her rear view mirror, to view the horrible mistake. A sleeping sixteen year old girl in the backseat. Her name was Sloan Wentworth, one of the girls recently released from the Purgatory Juvenile Correctional Facility to a foster home in town. She was medium height, had short black hair, and bright green eyes. Her file was the second biggest, Wynonna’s was the only one to beat it. She had done everything from breaking and entering, to literally stealing candy from a baby. She had heard Nedley call her Wynonna Jr, and that’s when she had come up with this stupid idea. 

 

Sloan had to do community service as part of her parole, and the only place that needed help was the children’s ward of the hospital. Seeing as the girl refused to call children anything other than ‘fuck trophies’ and ‘gremlins’, no one thought that was a good idea. That’s when Nicole had offered an alternative. Waverly had been complaining about not being able to maintain the Homestead, and was thinking about hiring a farmhand. So, the officer pitched that she could be send there after school to do whatever odd jobs were needed. Nedley had begrudgingly agreed after promising that she or Waverly would be there to watch over her. 

 

The gravel began to crunch under her tires as she pulled into the Homestead. It was late Sunday afternoon, and Sloan was to start work tomorrow. Today was all about introductions. 

 

Nicole slowed the car to a stop and put it in park. The deputy climbed out and walked around the back of the car to the side where the girl was sitting. She knocked on the window, trying to wake the girl. She wouldn’t wake up. After a few tries the redhead gave up and opened the door. Sloan came tumbling out of the car. 

 

“Fuckin’ A!” The young woman exclaimed, completely awake now. “Seriously, Nicky?” Sloan groaned as she stood up.

 

The woman sneered at the girl. “A. Yes, seriously, and B. That’s Officer Haught to you.” Nicole said, using her best officer voice. 

 

“Yes ma’am.” Sloan groaned, as she dusted herself off. 

 

“Now, when you get in there, you are to refer to everyone Miss, Mr, or their rank, until they give permission for you to use their first name, got it?” Nicole questioned looking down at the raven haired girl. 

 

“Yeah, Officer Haught.” She said weakly. 

 

“Good, now let’s head inside.” Nicole said with a curt nod, and headed toward the house, Sloan following closely behind her. 

As the two walked in the door, they were greeted by Waverly Earp. Her smile never ceased to amazing Nicole, wide and bright, and always a joy to see. It took everything in Nicole’s power to say in deputy mode, rather than being the warm girlfriend she wanted to be.

 

“Welcome Sloan! I’m Waverly, nice to meet you!” The youngest Earp chirped, and held out her hand. 

 

The girl smiled politely “Nice to meet you too.” She said, shaking her hand.

 

“If you'll follow me into the kitchen, that's where the rest of the family is.” The brunette told the two and lead them to the kitchen. Wynonna and Dolls were looking over a map at the table, Doc was leaned up against the door, smoking a cigarette, and Jeremy was sitting on top of the counter fixing some kind of drone. 

 

The trio entered and everyone looked up except Jeremy. Nicole cleared her throat before speaking.

 

“Everyone, this is Sloan Wentworth.” She said, her voice a good bit softer than before.

 

Doc was the first to introduce himself. “Nice to meet ya, I'm John Henry.” He said, shaking her hand.

 

They quickly moved through Doll and Jeremy, leaving Wynonna.

 

“Hi kid, I'm Wynonna.” The Earp said, not moving from her seat.

 

Sloan’s eyes went wide “Wynonna Earp?” She asked.

 

Everyone noticed the Heir’s cringe, as she nodded slightly, not wanting deal with another person she'd wronged.

 

The teen gasped, and a bright smile on her face. “Oh my god! You're my hero!!” She exclaimed. 

 

Everyone let out a collective ‘huh?’

 

Sloan grinned “You’re a legend! You know, they still haven't patched that dent in the wall of Dorm B. We all tap it anytime we need luck.”

 

A grin grew on the Wynonna’s face “The dent from the fight of ‘05?”  The teen nodded excitedly. “God, those were good times.”

 

Nicole raised her eyebrows and looked over at Waverly, as if to ask ‘What the fuck are they talking about?’. Her girlfriend just shrugged. She took a seat at the table and watched as Sloan and Wynonna got along like a house on fire. 

 

God, had she fucked up. 


	2. Tragic Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Sloan drift farther apart. And Wynonna and Sloan learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not gonna lie. I'm not super happy with this chapter, but I know I need to get it out here, so I can move on. And I'm trying to keep to a Monday/Friday schedule. Anyway, I hope you like it better than I do.

 

The car ride was filled with silence. Nicole had just sat through two hours of Sloan gushing over Wynonna, who was lapping it up. Not that it was a bad thing. It was the first time she'd seen Wynonna smile since she'd had the baby, so maybe some good would come out of it.

 

“So, you and Miss Earp, huh?” Sloan asked, breaking Nicole out of her thoughts. Her tone was neutral which shot concern through the officer. She didn't know if she could handle having to deal with a homophobic teenager every day.

 

“If you're asking if we are dating, then yes, she is my girlfriend.” Nicole answered coldly.

 

“Cool! You two seem to really love each other, even if you didn’t show it too much tonight.” The girl responded, kindly. Nicole and Waverly had been very careful, not kissing, only holding hands under the table, just incase. Apparently they hadn’t been as careful as they thought.

 

Relief washed over the deputy. “I’m glad you’re okay with it.” She responded truthfully.

 

Sloan chuckled “To be fair, it would be highly hypocritical if I wasn’t. If you know what I mean?”

 

“I do.” The woman chuckled lightly “One thing, you should know. You pretty much have to spell it out for Wynonna. It took me being held at gunpoint before she found out about me and Waverly.”

 

Sloan laughed “Oh, I have to know this story!”

 

Nicole opened her mouth to respond, then realized she had crossed a line, both of her own, and of work. This was part of her job, this girl wasn’t a friend, she was criminal on parole. Someone who she was to watch to make sure no more trouble happened, not someone what she was supposed to share her life story with.

 

“Maybe later.” Nicole said finally, her voice cold and hard.

 

“Sorry for asking.” The teen said, matching the deputy’s tone. The rest of the ride was silent.

 

* * *

  


It had been five days since Sloan started working on the Homestead. Everyday had been nearly the same. Waverly would leave BBD early, pick Sloan up from school, take her back to the Homestead, they would work until six and then Nicole would come and take her home. Waverly had noticed a change in the girl. The snarking, funny, teen she’d met the Sunday before was now distant, and cold. Their conversations were short, most of time just polite, something to pass the time. It was scary how much she reminded her of a young Wynonna. At least it wasn’t as bad as when Sloan was with Nicole.

 

Two clearly didn’t like each other, every interaction just a few words. It was strange to see Nicole so harsh, she wasn’t mean, but sure as hell wasn’t nice. And Sloan, well, she was as close to disrespectful as she could get. The one time Waverly rode with Nicole to drop Sloan off, they didn’t talk at all. It was half an hour of silence, not even the radio played. You could feel the tension in the air.  

 

Today, however was different. Wynonna had been stressed all day, so Waverly convinced her to come along to pick Sloan up. The two had been talking and laughing the whole car ride home, it felt wrong to stop the happiness, she was the nicest person in Purgatory after all. So, Waverly let the two talk instead of sending the teen to work. She even let them have downstairs, so she could work on a translation in her room.

* * *

  
“Wait, you really ran with the Banditos?” Sloan asked in awe of the woman across the table from her

 

Wynonna smugly nodded “Sure did.”

 

Sloan laughed in shock “Dude! Could you get any cooler? Next you're going to tell me you have a freaking superpower or something.”

 

Wynonna smirked “You never know.” She said teasingly. The eldest Earp sat back in her chair, and sighed. “Well, I've put my days of crime behind me. And I guess you should too.” she said, not very convincingly. Waverly had given her a speech earlier that day about being a good role model.

 

The teen laughed “Well, I have. Why do you think I deal with Nicky? It’s not cause, I respect and like her. Nah, I’m just done.”

 

Wynonna raised one of her eyebrows. “That’s it? Damn, that was so much easier that I thought it would be.”

 

Sloan shrugged, and leaned back in her chair, sighing contently.

 

“Why?” The brunette woman asked blutly.

 

The girl let out a short laugh. “Well, I hope you’re ready for the clichè tragic backstory.”

 

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Wynonna said, raising an eyebrow, smirk ever present. Her face quickly morphed into a cringe “ That’s so gross when you say to a kid.”

 

Sloan just laughed lightly, and let her mood shift to something more serious. “Well, I guess you should know that I grew up never knowing my father, and my mother was rarely home, and when she was, she was usually drugged out of her mind. I only had my brother, Jack.“ The teen sighed, and leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table.

 

“We stole to survive, food, clothes, toilet paper, anything we needed. Hell, we were good at it too. Well, as time went on, all the stealing caught up to us, and we started attracting a darker crowd. Gang members, drug dealers, all wanting to recruit us. Jack made sure that we never fell into that crowd. That was until he got sick.” The room quieted, the only sound was the crickets outside. Sloan took a deep breath before continuing.

 

“He had cancer. I didn’t know what was going on. We didn’t have health insurance, Mom never cared enough to sign us up. And we knew if asked an adult to help us, they would tell the cops and we could be separate. So, I watched my older brother slowly die, still refusing the men and women who could get us money, and care. He died in his sleep the night before his fifteenth  birthday.” The teen stopped, noticing the tears welling up in Wynonna’s eyes. The two made eye contact.

 

“I told you it was going to be tragic.” Sloan laughed out, to hide her own tears. Wynonna chuckled lightly.

 

“Anyway, after his funeral. I started working with a gang in town, mainly as a detraction while the real people worked. No good cop is going to ignore a helpless kid. That was until they realized I was more useful planning the heists. I was caught a six months ago after one of the guys ratted a bunch of us out to the cops. I decided when I was in Juvie that my life was either going to be years on the run, always sleeping with one eye open, never knowing if I was today was going to me my last or I could live out my sentence and probation and live a nice life.” Sloan paused. “God, it’s so boring!” She laughed out.

 

Wynonna chuckled with her and began to say something as the front door opened, revealing Nicole Haught. Sloan’s smile quickly changed into a grimace.

 

“Time to go.” Nicole told her coldly. Sloan stood up, and turned to the officer, going to a rigid salute stance.

 

“Yes, Officer Haught, ma’am!” The teen barked out, and saluted Nicole before marching outside, like a tin soldier.  

 

Wynonna snorted, earning a glare from the officer before she shut the door. Lord, those two were going to kill each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, leave me prompts if you want. I know kinda how I want this story to go, but it's getting from point A to point B that's being a pain in my ass, so if there is something y'all wanna see let me know. Thanks!


	3. Breathing Easier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly talk about Sloan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry for being gone all last week. I was on vacation, and stupidly thought I was going to write in my free time. Also! I'm really sorry that these last three chapter kinda feel weird together, I think I've finally found how I want to shape this story, so hopefully that will stop now. Oh, and this one in going to feel rushed again, my power might go out later (Stupid Irma) so I really wanted to get this up. Anyway! I'll stop my ranting. I hope you enjoy!

The door to the homestead opened again about an hour later, once again Nicole Haught walked in. This time she was just here for Waverly. The redhead slowly crept upstairs, doing her best to not wake up Wynonna and Dolls, who were asleep on the couch. Waverly knew she was coming back, so when she heard the door her eyes lit up.

 

“Hey baby!” She said excitedly, turning look at her girlfriend. She could see the stress starting to fade away from the officer’s face.

 

“Hey Waves!” The deputy said smiling weakly. She started moving more to Waverly, who was sat on bed.

 

“What’s wrong ‘Cole?” asked the brunette, moving her laptop off her lap, and moving over so there is room next to her. 

 

“Nothing.” Nicole responded, unconvincingly, as she sat in the next cleared space.

 

The youngest Earp raised her eyebrows, making a face that says ‘Nicole Haught, don’t you dare lie to me’. 

 

“Baby, I don’t really want to talk about it. I’ve just had a stressful evening is all.”  She sighed, as she took off her boots, letting them drop to the floor with a thud. 

 

“Is it Sloan?” Waverly asked, tilting her head to the side. Nicole just sighed, and nodded. “Baby, why don’t you like her? I mean she seems like an alright kid. Maybe, a little rough around the edges, but I mean who do we know who isn’t.” 

 

Nicole stood up and started pacing around the room. “Why don’t I like her? She is disrespectful, and rude, and has all the wrong morals.” Nicole ranted, it was clear she had been bottling this up for awhile. “Not to mention how untrustworthy she is, I never should have brought her here. Not that you can’t take care of yourself, but what if she decides to steal something from you or kidnaps you for money. I mean, I know she’s a kid, but she’s not that young. You’ve seen her file, who the hell would do all that stuff, huh?” She took a deep breath to continue, but was cut off. 

 

“Wynonna. That’s who.” Waverly said “You didn't know her back then, but Wynonna was like Sloan. Hell, she was even like that when she first came back.”

 

“I know, but she had you, Waves. And Dolls and Doc, and hell, even me I guess. Sloan doesn't have that.”

 

“Yes, she does. We're all still here, and we can help her, I know it. We just have to let her in a little bit.” Waverly said, as she got off the bed and walked over to her girlfriend. “Nicole, I know you don't trust her, but I know we could all help this girl, especially you.” Nicole nodded silently. 

 

“Hey, I promise that if I get any bad feeling or she tries to steal anything. I'll tell you right away, and we can do whatever you see fit.” The youngest Earp added, placing her hands on the other woman’s shoulders.

 

The officer nodded again, knowing that her girlfriend was right. “I just want to make sure everyone is safe. I was the one would brought her here, if anyone got hurt, I'd hate myself.” She muttered, looking down at her socks.

 

“Baby, we are the best gunslinger of all time, two geniuses, a dragon man, the Earp heir with a magic gun, and the best cop in Purgatory. We've defeated demons and witches. I think we’ll be okay against a troubled teenager.” Waverly chuckled. 

 

Nicole quickly joined in the laughter. “You're right, baby. I'm overthinking this.

 

* * *

 

Another week passed, and everything starting getting easier. Nicole and Sloan still weren't the best of friends, but there was improvement.  The teen had even started relaxing around Waverly too. They had started bonding over stories about Wynonna, and teachers at Purg High.

 

“Wait, Jensen  _ still _ teaches?” Waverly asked, sitting on the fence as Sloan hammered a new board to the post across from her. The board had broken back when when Levi had flown through it, but no one had time it fix it. And it had been bugging Waverly for months.

 

Sloan chuckled, and nodded “Yep! Did he spit as much as he does now? I swear, the first two rows of desks should come with signs that ‘Caution, wet zone.’ .”

 

Waverly bursted out laughing, and nodded “God! It’s legit the worst! I had to deal with a year of the first row! I went through an awful phase of wearing ponchos because of him.” with that Sloan started laughing too. After a few minutes the two finally caught their breath, their laugh had devolved to light chuckles.

 

The youngest Earp sighed. “So, what’s your favorite class?” Waverly asked passing Sloan a new nail from the box she was holding.

 

“Latin.” Sloan said, weakly. “I know that’s kinda lame.”

 

“Ego prorsus apud magna Latine.” Waverly said, a proud smirk on her face. The teen just looked up at her in awe.

 

“You are cooler than I thought you were.” Sloan told her, with a nod. “I still don’t understand why you’re dating a hard ass though.”

  
  


Waverly shook her head “Nicole isn’t a hardass.” The teen just snorted at that statement. “I promise she’s not. You just have to let yourself warm up to her.”

 

Sloan sighed and grabbed another nail. “Hey, do you mind grabbing the other side of the board for a sec?” She asked looking up at the older woman. Waverly nodded, and hopped off the fence post, placing the box of nails on the ground before moving to the other side of the highschooler. As soon as Waverly was in place with the board, the girl continued. “Listen, I’ve tried, okay? But, I got shot down real quick. Fool me once, right?” The teen said as she finishing nailing in the second to last nail. Waverly’s help was no longer needed with the board so she let her hand rest on the grass.

 

Before the Earp could answer, the cruiser pulled up. Nicole quickly climbed out, the bright dimpled smile Waverly loved, was present on the other woman’s face. 

 

“Hey, baby! Waverly said, bounding over to her girlfriend. The two shared a quick hug and kiss, no longer afraid around Sloan. Waverly found it quite amusing to have found another lesbian, in their mainly straight town. 

 

“Hey, Waves! Hey, I wish we could spent some more time together, but I’ve got to drop Sloan off at her parole meeting, so we’ve got to go. But, I’ll drop you by the house before we go, so you don’t have to walk all the way back by yourself.” Nicole said over the sound of hammering. “You ready to go?” She asked, turning to the teen.

 

Sloan stood up, “Yeah, I just finished.” Her voice was a little colder than before. She walked over to the car.

 

“Bye Waverly. I’ll see you Monday.” She said with smile before climbing in the car. 

 

Nicole chuckled “What happened to Miss. Earp?” She asked, in fake innocence.

 

“I told a page out of Wynonna’s book, and threatened to scalp her if call me that again.” Waverly stated, unashamed. 

 

Nicole shook her head as she laughed “God, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, loser. Now, let's go!” The shorter woman said pushing her girlfriend off of her, lightly. The two shared a kiss and they climbed in the cruiser.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: I am totally great at Latin.
> 
> I hope you liked it. As always, comments and kudos are great! Also, if there is something you wanna see in the story, maybe two characters interacting, or a situation let me know in the comments. 
> 
> P.S Yes they left the nails and the hammer back at the fence. Is it going to play a part in a future chapter? ....maybe....


	4. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Sloan are friends now. (I'm sorry, I'm really bad at these)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Look at me, posting on time! Good news, I have finally made an outline for this story that I like! Also, we get to see more of Sloan and Waverly, so if you liked that last chapter, here'a go! Oh, and sorry about how short this one is. I promise I'll make up for it next chapter ;-). Anyway, I hope you like it!

Sloan had worked at the Homestead a month and half, and everything had gone pretty well. She, no longer hated Nicole’s guts (though, that didn’t mean she liked her either.), Waverly was quickly becoming a friend, and Wynonna is still the coolest person ever, in her opinion. And though she hadn’t spent much time with the Wynonna’s mustachioed cowboy boyfriend, the really smart gay guy, or Wynonna’s scary cop boyfriend, they all seemed to be okay people. But, there was something a little off about all of them.

 

Like, how they seemed to end up with random injures at the same time. Or, how once when she and Waverly had gone shopping, there had been a free sample of lasagna. She remembered Nicole promising to make her some for her, and how excited she’d gotten. But, when Sloan had offered to her one, she quickly shook her head and pushed the sample away like it was possessed or something . Or, how she had once made a joke about a shrink ray, she could have sworn that mustache man turned to Waverly and ask if they were real, like he was from a different time period. 

 

And when she ever asked about the strange happenings, she was quickly shut down. Using excuses like how it was work related, or that Henry wasn’t really up with the times. And when she had asked about Waverly fear of the free samples, Waverly had laughed and told her that a demon had possessed her once from a black puddle of goo, and now she didn’t trust any food she hadn’t watched being made herself. And the weirdest thing is that was the first explanation that made any kind of sense. 

 

But other then that weirdness, everything had been good.It had been a normal Tuesday, when everything had changed.

 

Sloan was picked up by Waverly, they pulled through a each got a half price ice cream. A tradition they had started once they found out that both had the same favorite flavor (Superman). They sat in the jeep and studied Latin.

 

“Lumisus cum pila means?” Waverly asked, taking a lick of her ice cream. 

 

Sloan paused to think, “We played with the ball. Right?” She asked, licking her icecream. 

 

“Ding ding! What about Canis diligit natare ?” 

 

This time Sloan didn’t even pause “The dog loved to swim.” She said nonchalantly. 

 

“Dude! You’re doing great! You’re going to nail that test!” Waverly exclaimed. 

 

The teen smiled “Thanks Waves, your help means a lot.”  

 

“You’re very welcome. Oh, I almost forgot! We need to run by the hardware store, I really want to repaint the downstairs bathroom. We also need a new ‘S’ trap for under the kitchen sink. So if you’ll grab that on aisle five, while I grab the paint, that would be great. ” Waverly said, and took another lick of ice cream. 

 

“Waverly, I don’t know if it’s gayer that you can spout out the exact location of the plumbing section without thinking. Or that my first thought was if I should get Kohler or Keeney.” Sloan chuckled. 

 

Waverly laughed “To be fair, we have kinda lived at the hardware store for the past month and a half.” 

 

Sloan just laughed and nodded. The two quickly finished their ice creams and headed over to the store. They enter and were greeted by Mr. Jackmond, the owner of the store. The two quickly grabbed what they need and headed to the front to pay. 

 

“You two girls have a lovely day!” The older man called as they started to the door, and he started to the backroom. As Waverly went to pull the door open, a large hand slammed down stopping her. 

 

“Well, if it isn’t the Heir little sister, and the delinquent that’s been hanging around them. I think you two would make excellent bait.” Said a gruff voice behind her, right before something hit Waverly and then Sloan on the back of head, knocking them out cold. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. As always, comments and kudos are great! Also, if there is something you wanna see in the story, maybe two characters interacting, situation let me know in the comments, or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below.
> 
> P.S. I really hope you like the cliffhanger. How will these two get out of this, and how will Sloan react? Just some questions to ponder until next time. Love y'all!


	5. 10-44 Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Sloan meet their captures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! So I'm pretty happy with this chapter, and I hope you will be too. Also, I know I promised you a long chapter to make up for last chapter, but instead I'm giving you two. So, this first one has minimal violence, and the one is going to contain all the violence. So if you're not down with violence, read this one and come back Friday. That chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. Anyway, hope you like it!

Sloan woke up, head thumping in pain. She was in a pitch dark room. Wait. No, she was blindfolded. She tried to move but her hands were bound by what felt like zip ties, and if felt like there was something wrapped around her chest too. She was in a chair, and her hands were behind her back. The room was cool, and she could hear water dripping in the corner. It sound like two men were arguing in the room over. She began feeling around as best she could, her chair was medal, she was bound rope and as felt around further, she felt someone else's hand.

 

“Waverly?” She asked weakly, the extra sound making her head pound impossibly harder. All she got was a soft grunt in return. 

 

“Waverly, wake up please.” The teen whispered, trying to hide the panic in her voice and failing. 

 

There was another grunt and she felt Waverly sit up, making the rope pull less on her. She could feel the other woman surveying the room too. 

 

“Are you blindfolded too?” The Earp asked, her quiet voice surprisingly calm. 

 

“Yes.” The girl responded, trying to regain her composure.

 

“Hey, everything’s going to be okay.” Waverly said, moving her fingers so they awkwardly held Sloan’s wrist. 

 

“You say that like this is just a normal Tuesday for you.” The raven haired girl chuckled, trying to calm the air a little. 

 

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Waverly chuckled back. All of the sudden the voices in the other room quieted, a door slammed open on the other side of room, and two sets of large boots began clunking over to them. 

 

* * *

 

Nicole Haught was standing at the coffee machine, waiting for her mug to fill. It had been a boring day at the cop shop. The most exciting thing that had happened was the new kind of  gluten free pizza she bought was actually good. Jeremy, Dolls and Wynonna had been holed up in the BBD office all day trying to track a Revhead farmer who used to kill passing travelers that would stay in his barn. The redhead sighed and picked up her coffee, and numbly walked back to her desk glancing up at the clock, only one hour left on her shift. She just started on her paperwork when she heard it on the dispatch radio.  

 

A 10-44. Abduction at the hardware store on Main Street. Nicole’s heart stopped, Waverly was going to the hardware store. 

 

Dispatch went on. A woman and teenage girl were taken in a gray 1985 Ford pickup truck. The owner of the store identified the two as Waverly Earp, and Sloan Wentworth. Nicole stood up and ran into the BBD office.

 

“Waverly and Sloan were taken.” Was all she had to say, and all three were standing and running out the door behind Nicole. 

 

* * *

 

Sloan’s blindfold was ripped off of her. She winched at the new light of the room. It was small, it looked like she was in a basement. There was a table in the corner with power tools, saws, and knives, that all seemed to be covered in a dark red crust. Blood. Her stomach twisted. She could hear one man pacing behind her. The man who took off her blindfold, knelt down in front of her. He was tall, had a large build, and dressed in all leather. He had a beard the same light brown as his buzzed hair.

 

“Hey, there girly.” His voice was gruff. He was the one who had stopped her and Waverly in the store. 

 

“Leave her alone!” Waverly growled, pulling against ropes. 

 

The man let out a hearty laugh. “Why would we do that? Why should we ever listen to the Heir’s silly little sister?” He asked standing and moving to the other girl. There it was again, Heir. Heir to what? Sloan wondered. 

 

“You just answered your own question, doofus. Wynonna is the only one who can send you back to hell where you belong.” Waverly spat out, at the man. Wynonna? What did this have to do with Wynonna?

 

“You know in my time, pretty girls like you were never so mouthy. They all knew that their mouth was better used other places.” He laughed. Sloan felt Waverly’s head snap back.

 

“Don’t touch me, you pig.” She snarled. A loud slap came from behind her, followed by a small yelp from Waverly. 

 

“Watch your mouth, girl. Or I’ll sew it shut.” The bearded man barked loudly. 

 

“Dan, we don’t have time for this.” The man she hadn’t seen yet, growled. “The Heir is going to be here any minute.” 

 

“Fine, Herb.” The other man said as he started to the door. 

 

“Wh..What are you going to do to us?” Sloan asked, shakily.

 

The man turned and looked at teen. His eyes were bright glowing red. “Oh, once we killed the Heir, we’re going to have our fun with you two.” His voice deeper, demonic. One thought ran through Sloan’s mind. She was going to die here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are nice. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. It took me so long to find the Canadian 10 codes for this.


	6. 10-44 Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to save Waverly and Sloan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all so this chapter didn't go how I originally planned it. I still think it's okay, bit I'm not going to lie it is going to feel a bit rushed, and I'm sorry for that. I have no idea how people can post once a day. Also, this isn't as violent as I though it was going to be. Anyway, I hope you like it.

 

Nicole was the first at the scene, followed behind Wynonna, Dolls, and Jeremy. The truck had easily identified, and tracked. Something about this didn’t sit right with the officer. Why would someone abduct two girls in the middle of the day on the busiest street in Purgatory? And not just any two girl, the Earp Heir’s sister, and the girl who’s been working with the Earp family. It felt like a trap. 

 

They pulled to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. The small house was falling apart, literally. Shutters hanging off the windows, the windows themselves were cracked or broken completely. Nicole was surprised the roof hadn’t caved in yet. 

 

“So, I say we just go in there guns ablazin’” Wynonna said, climbing out of Dolls’ giant SUV. Nicole turned to the Earp.    
  
“No, something about this isn’t right. It feels too much like a trap.” Nicole said, adjusting her hat slightly. 

 

“Nicole is right, we need a plan.” Dolls agreed getting out of the car, and walking over to the two women quickly followed by Jeremy, who was holding some kind of screen. 

 

As Wynonna open her mouth to respond two more cars pulled up. Nedley and another officer named Jim quickly got out off their cars and walked over to the group.

 

Nedley turned to Jim, “Go call for an ambulance, and then try to get a hold of one of the Taylors, and let them know that Sloan’s been taken.” Jim nodded and walked away to do the tasks.

 

As soon as the other officer was out of earshot. “So, we’re going to assume this is demons, right?” The Sheriff asked. Everyone nodded. Jeremy held out his screen. 

 

“I heat scanned the house. Look you can see Waverly and Sloan in the basement” He said pointing to two red, green and yellow human shaped blobs on the picture. “And you can see the two Revenants. Their bodies run at a higher temperature.” He said pointing to two bigger human shaped blobs that were red and purple in a different room.

 

All the sudden the door to the house flew open. “Give us the Heir and we give you back the other two.” Shouted a voice from the house. “If the cops come any closer, we’ll kill the girls .” And with that the door shut. 

 

The group looked back and forth from each other, and all ended up looking at Wynonna. 

 

“Well, I guess we’ve found our plan.” Wynonna said, as she started taking off Peacemaker. 

* * *

 

“Okay, a little higher.” Waverly said, trying to move her hands lower. She was trying to untie the knot on Sloan’s chair. She felt the knot being pushed down a little more, and she could finally get her fingers around it. The footsteps started moving down the steps. The Earp moved faster, the sound kept getting closer. She was just about to get it untied when the two men burst through the door, carrying someone.

 

“You know, next time. I’d prefer handcuffs or rope.” Said a familiar voice. Sloan and Waverly turned at the same time

 

“Wynonna?” the younger Earp asked. 

 

“Hey, baby girl. How are ya?” Wynonna said with a smirk. The eldest Earp was thrown to the ground. 

 

“Stay here.” The man growled, and they both left the room. Waverly quickly finished untying the knot, and the rope went slack. As they other two girls stood up, so did Wynonna, who used her knee to snap the zip ties around her hand. 

 

“So, what’s the plan?” As Wynonna used one of the knifes from the table to cut the ties around Waverly’s wrists. 

 

“Well, we’ve got the place surrounded. ” The older woman said, as she sliced Sloan’s ties open. “The tricky part is getting Peacemaker back without any of us getting hurt.” 

 

“What does that old gun have to do with anything?” The girl asked, turning around her voice was still a little shaky. The sisters turned, looked at the teen, then at each other. “Also, what are you the Heir to, Wynonna?” she added, slowly becoming calmer.

 

“Uhhhhh, I don’t have time to explain.” Wynonna said, and reached down to pull a small gun out of her boot. Waverly recognized it as the one Nicole carried in her sock. She smiled brightly.

 

“God, I love Nicole.” She said, unable to hide the sappyness from her voice.

 

“Eww dude. She’s not even here and you’ve got heart eyes.” Wynonna said with a grimace.

 

“Will you two stop being such sisters, and let’s get the hell out of here.” Sloan said as she reached down her shirt to pull a switchblade out of her bra. Wynonna just raised an eyebrow at the girl 

 

“I was in a gang for two years, you learn tricks to hide weapons on your person.” She said with a shrug. 

 

Wynonna just nodded. “Okay, here’s what’s going to go down.”

 

* * *

 

Nicole was waiting behind tree. She took a few deep breaths, trying to keep her hands from shaking. This plan was bad, and rushed. How could she just let Wynonna go in there without her gun. She sighed, this was no time to think about this, she needed to be at the top of her game. She waited for the signal. 

 

Soon a gunshot rang out from the house, and she sprinted for the door. Nicole kicked it in, headed right for the stairs. Another two shots rang out. That wasn’t supposed to happen, there was only supposed to be one. The shots were followed by a yelp of pain. The officer practically jumped down the steps. 

 

When she reached the room, there were three bodies on the floor. Two were two Revenate large men. And the third was surrounded by a pool of blood.

 

It was Sloan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are nice. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!


	7. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! This was not really my original plan for this, but I had you like it anyway. I think it's pretty okay. I don't have a Beta so all the faults are my own. Also, you should picture Traci Toms for Mrs. Taylor. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Sloan was going to die here. Wynonna’s stupid plan was going to be the thing that killed her. She was supposed to wait by the far wall. Wynonna would shoot at the ceiling and everyone outside would rush in. Sloan made a mental note to herself to tell them how bad of a plan that was. 

 

Because as soon as the shot as fired the two men were back in the room. One pointed his gun right at Waverly, and Sloan jumped and tackled the man to the ground. His gun went off, and Sloan felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She rolled away from the man, as two more shots rang out, the men were hit. She felt Waverly and Wynonna rush to her side. Her vision began going in and out. 

 

“You're going to be okay.” Waverly choked out, trying to hide the panic in her voice. Sloan saw Nicole bound over to her, and hand Wynonna Peacemaker. Nicole press down on the wound on her stomach, causing her to whimper in pain.

  
“I’m really sorry.” The redhead said looking down at her. 

 

Sloan just nodded, and turned her head. She watched as Wynonna stood and walked over to the two men. The last thing she remembered was the two men being sucked into a fiery pit, as they cried out.

 

* * *

  
  


Nicole rode in the ambulance with Waverly. She was watching the paramedic clean the small cut on Waverly’s cheek from the slap, and trying to ignore the drying blood on her pants and shirt. They had taken Sloan in the other ambulance, and Nicole had insisted on riding with Waverly.  

 

The medic placed a bandage on Waverly she cheek and moved away, he could tell they needed some space. Waverly immediately turned into Nicole and curled into her chest. 

 

“What if she isn’t okay?” Waverly asked, her voice barely a whisper. Nicole shook her head.

 

“No, baby. She’s going to be okay.” Nicole whispered to the smaller girl. She didn’t know if she was convincing herself or Waverly. She had seen how much blood the girl had lost.

 

Waverly broke away, and looked Nicole dead in the eye. “How do you know? She's just a kid Nicole, I should have protected her. She got hurt protecting me.” Waverly rambled out, tears filling her eyes.

 

The redhead shook her head “Baby, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have done anymore. And I don't know, but we have to hope.” Waverly began sobbing, and curled into Nicole’s side. She prayed for the first time in a long time. She prayed that Sloan would be okay. She prayed for Waverly and Wynonna, that they wouldn’t blame themselves for whatever happened. She prayed that she could be strong for both Waverly and Wynonna when.. She stomach turned, she couldn’t think about the alternative. She sat the rest of the ride in silence with Waverly pressed into her side. 

 

* * *

 

They reached the hospital quickly and watched Sloan being rushed into the hospital OR. Wynonna walked up to the two other women. You could tell that she had been crying on the ride there. 

 

“Hey, babygirl.” The eldest Earp said quietly.

 

“Oh ‘Nonna.” Waverly whimpered, hugging her sister tightly. Nicole watched as Wynonna ‘Not-a-hugger’ Earp wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller brunette without a moment's hesitation. Before the officer could open her mouth to say something, a middle aged woman ran up to her. 

 

“Officer Haught! Where’s Sloan?” She asked panicked. She realized that the woman was Mrs. Taylor, Sloan’s foster mom. The woman was medium height and had black hair. She was dressed in business attire. 

 

“They just took her to the operating room.” Nicole said, switching to her deputy voice. 

 

“What happened?” The woman asked. Panic filled Nicole. How was she going to explain that Sloan had been kidnapped and shot by a demon.

 

“We were taken by some gang.” Said Waverly, turning around and wiping the tears off her cheeks. “They were going to use us to try and get relieved of their charges. But, the men got impatient and went to kill us. One went to shoot at me, but Sloan tackled him, and got shot.” She continued, her voice breaking.

 

Wynonna and Nicole shared a look, both thankful for Waverly quick thinking. Mrs. Taylor’s face dropped, and moved a little to lean up against the side of the hospital. The only movement that happened, was Waverly moved back to Nicole, and Dolls moved to stand with Wynonna. The sun started to set, and Waverly began to shiver. Nicole offered that they go inside. Everyone wordlessly followed her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. I've met Tracie Thoms, she is incredibly nice, and has a wonderful smile. That's all.


	8. Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! So, thank you for all the support on this work! It really means a lot! Also, like I always say at the end, prompts and idea are always welcome. Anyway, I think I like this chapter. I hope you like too.

Waverly always hated hospitals, even when she was a kid. And now another bad memory was added to the bank. She was sitting with Nicole, they had both changed into scrubs since their clothes were blood soaked. Mrs. Taylor was on the phone, talking to her husband. Wynonna was pacing around the room as Dolls’ watched, and Jeremy was in the corner looking over something on his tablet. The door to the room opened and everyone turned to see if it was the doctor. It was Mr. Taylor. Waverly watched as Mrs. Taylor rushed over to him. They were a nice couple, Mr. Taylor was the principal of the middle school, and Mrs. Taylor worked at the bank.

 

“I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here sooner. That asshole lawyer wouldn’t let me leave. ” He said wrapping his arms around her. They hugged for a moment before Mr. Taylor broke away and turned right to Wynonna. He had the same scowl that the whole town seemed to wear around her.

 

“This is your fault. I knew it was a bad idea! She should have never spent time around you.” He exclaimed, pressing one finger into Wynonna chest. Dolls was out of his seat before the man had finished.

 

“Sir, I can assure you that Deputy Earp had nothing to do with this, she saved Sloan.” He said putting a hand defensively on Wynonna’s arm. 

 

“And who are you?” The other man spat out.

 

“Deputy Marshal Dolls’.” He said as he pulled his badge out of pocket and showed it to the man. 

 

“Well, it’s your fault too then, she was targeted for a reason.” He turned back to Wynonna “You’ve always been a danger on this town.” He growled. Waverly quickly pulled out of Nicole’s arms and walked over to the group.

 

“Mr. Taylor. This isn’t their fault.” She said placing a hand on his arm. 

 

“But, Waver..” 

 

“I work with them, too.” She cut him off. “They probably targeted her because of me. I’m so sorry.” Her voice broke, and protective arm wrapped around her. She looked up to find Nicole. The smaller woman began to cry again. Everyone else in the watched Mr. Taylor soften. 

 

“Oh Waverly. I’m sorry. I’m just scared. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said, his voice fragile. Mr. Taylor had always had a soft spot for Waverly, she had been his favorite student.

 

She shook her head, wiped the tears from her eyes . “No, I understand Mr. Taylor.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you Waverly. I’m not your teacher anymore, please call me Joel.” He said, a small smile on his face. 

 

Before Waverly could answer, a doctor walked into the waiting room, a clipboard in his hand. Waverly recognized him as Nicole’s doctor when she was bitten. She had to hold back a shudder from thinking about that. He walked over to the Taylors. Everyone in the room tensed.

 

“Hey, Joel, Annie.” The doctor said, placing a hand on Mrs. Taylor’s shoulder. 

 

“How is she?” She asked, the panic clear in her voice. 

 

“She’s stable, luckily she got to the paramedics in time.” He smiled at Nicole, as she was the one who had carried Sloan from the basement to the ambulance. “By some miracle the bullet just missed her spinal cord. She was hurt pretty bad, but she’ll be okay.” Everyone sighed in relief.

 

“When can we see her?” Annie asked.

 

“Now. We’ve got her settled. She’s still not awake yet. But she will be soon” He responded, and everyone started to the door.

 

He stopped “Only two at a time, please.” Said turning back to the group. All but the Taylors stopped, none wanted to leave so they all sat and waited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. David Harbour (Jim Hopper from Stranger Things) as Mr. Taylor.


	9. Not Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're having a good day! I hope you don't mind the longer chapter today. Note that I don't have a beta so all the mistakes are my own. Also, thank you for all the support you all give this, it really keeps me going. Anyway, I like this chapter, so I hope you will too.

It was about an fourty five minutes later before the Taylors came back. 

 

“Sloan wants to see Wynonna and Waverly.” Joel said kindly, as he sat with Annie in the corner. The two sisters exchanged a look and got up. They were directed to room 368, and quickly headed there. 

 

Waverly was the first in the room. It was small and dark. The curtains were closed, and the only light was the small one above the bed. 

 

“You know, you all are absolutely shit at plans.” Said Sloan breaking the silence. Her voice was weak and tired, but full of snark. The teen was pale, and her hair was a bit of a mess, but she was smiling. 

 

“Listen here you little shit. Everyone is still alive.” Wynonna joked, smiling brightly as she leaned against the far wall.    
  


“Yeah, barely.” She said, pointing to her stomach. 

 

“But, you’re not dead. Plus, you should be thanking me. Dudes digs scars.” Wynonna said. Waverly and Sloan looked at each other and started laughing. 

 

“What’s so funny?” Wynonna asked, an eyebrow raised. 

 

“You’re zero for two with that one, Wynonna.” Waverly chuckled. The eldest Earp opened her mouth to ask and then quickly closed it realizing what her sister meant. 

 

“Well, damn it. Does no one in this group like guys?” Wynonna asked.

 

“Jeremy does.” Sloan laughed out. Wynonna rolled her eyes, and laughed. The three laughed for a moment. 

 

“Well, going back to Wynonna original point. Dudes,  _ and chicks _ dig scars.” Said the youngest Earp with a smile. “Just ask Nicole.” Waverly added, a smirk growing on her face. 

 

“Eww!” Sloan and Wynonna said together. Waverly laughed at the reaction she had hoped for. 

 

“Moving passed my sister’s grossness. How are you doing?” Wynonna asked, kindly. 

 

“Well, other than there being a hole in me where I was shot. I’m good. I have so many drugs in my system that I might as well be on a cloud.” Sloan said with a smile. The Earp sister laughed. The teen paused, letting her mind wander back to the questions she had thought about earlier.

 

“So, what the hell is going on in this town? Wynonna, what are you the Heir to? Waverly, why do you know exactly what do when being held hostage. And why the fuck were those two guys dragged into a firey pit when you shot them with Peacemaker?” Sloan rushed out. 

 

Waverly opened her mouth to answer. But Wynonna got there first.

 

“Uh, the Heir is a code name. I used to be a part of the gang that they were from.” Wynonna blurted out. “And it’s part of BBD training, that’s how Wave knows.” 

 

“You really think that I’m going to believe that bullshit answer?” Sloan asked. “What about the hell-pit thing, huh?” 

 

“The brain comes up with hallucinations when someone is put under intense stress.” Waverly cut it. “That’s what you thought you saw.”

 

Sloan shook her head “No, I didn’t make this up. I..I saw his eyes glow red.” She stuttered.

 

“I’m sorry kiddo.” Wynonna said moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

Sloan shook her head again. “This is bullshit. This town is weird, like supernatural weird. Just the other day I could have sworn that a woman at post office had a forked tongue like a snake. I’m not crazy.” 

 

“You’re not crazy. I promise. This town is just a little… quirky.” Wynonna said, putting a hand on the teen’s leg. Sloan sighed, somehow looking weaker than before. The Earp sisters shared a look. 

 

“I think we should go. You need to rest.” Waverly said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll come visit tomorrow.” The teen nodded 

 

“That would be nice.” She said looking at Waverly with a small smile. And with that the Earp girls said their goodbyes and left. Both feeling guilty and thankful that they had lied.

 

* * *

 

Sloan was in the hospital for two weeks. Someone had visited her everyday. It was normally Waverly, and Wynonna. They would play card games and laugh until they cried. It hurt like hell to, but it was worth it. She hadn’t asked about what happened again. When Nicole had come and taken her statement, she had told her that she was taken by a gang, like everyone had said. But, when she was alone, she would pull out her laptop that she had begged Annie to bring it to her. 

 

She researched, finding out everything she could about anything supernatural. She started making a document. She went to every weird site on the internet, scoured every old document she could find. It was a little ironic that Waverly, the one who didn’t want her know anything, was the one who had taught her the Latin that helped her. 

 

She had worked like hell, and had a very convincing case. So, when the doctor said she would be released Wednesday morning, and so she made a plan to finally confront everyone Wednesday night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. What is Sloan going to do? How is the team going to react. Just some questions to think about till Monday.


	10. Confronting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I really like this chapter. I think it's probably the best one I've written yet. Also, thank you all so much for all the support on this work, you all are awesome. Oh, and I don't have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Okay, maybe trying drive a car, that she may or may not have borrowed without asking, in the middle of the night, while on very powerful pain meds wasn’t the best idea. 

 

Why did the road to the homestead have to be so dark? Sloan wondered as she squinting slightly, hoping to see better. 

 

Sloan sighed and slowed down a little. She shook her head a little to try to clear the fogginess in her mind. The homestead quickly came into sight and the teen sighed in relief then in frustration as she saw both a police cruiser and a giant ass SUV were parked next to Wynonna’s bike, and Waverly’s jeep. The whole family was going to hear her speech. Great. 

 

She parked and grabbed the laptop out of the passenger seat. The girl walked quickly to door, and knocked. It only took about a minute before heavy footsteps sounded on the other side. The door flew open, and Sloan was greeted with Peacemaker and a very pissed, half asleep, pajama clad Wynonna. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Wynonna asked, lowering her gun. A very sleepy Waverly came running down the steps, shotgun in hand. 

 

“Can I come in, please?” Sloan asked, as Doll emerged as well. The eldest Earp nodded and stepped out of door way. The teen made her way to the kitchen, and placed her laptop on the table. 

 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Nicole said, running into the kitchen, carrying her pistol. She looked around and spotted Sloan, then lowered her gun. 

 

The teen snorted, “Evening, specs.” Sloan chuckled. Nicole was wearing her glasses. 

 

“What are you doing here?” The officer asked, trying to brush off the comment. 

 

The teen sighed and opened up her laptop, and pulled up the things she wanted. She turned to the group before speaking.

 

“Okay. First off. I don’t believe any of this bullshit about the town just being quirky or whatever. I know what I saw at that house. Those men weren’t human. So, I started doing research. I found all kinds of things, things about demons and witches and stuff, and a whole shit load of stuff on Black Badge.” The teen turned and grabbed her laptop off the table, and showed them a website she’d found. “ And, I am not going to sit around, like the rest of this town, and pretend like fucky supernatural shit isn't happening. So, I want into the group.” 

 

“No.” Wynonna cut in. 

 

“Why not? I know what’s going on around here. Plus, isn’t it safer for me to be trained by you guys rather than being helpless like I was in the basement?” She asked stepping closer to Wynonna. The oldest Earp opened her mouth to answer, but quickly shut it. 

 

“I’m not a dumb little kid, Wynonna. I can be useful. Please, I want to help, I want to be a part of this.” The teen almost begged. 

 

The Earp was taken aback with how much the girl in front of her remind her of Waverly. She sighed. 

 

“Everyone, upstairs. Now.” Wynonna said turning to everyone else in the room. They all nodded and headed up the steps. “Stay here.” She said turning back Sloan, and followed the rest upstairs. 

 

So, the teen sat and waited.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, one of you please give me a reason why we shouldn’t do this.” Wynonna said, as she shut the door to Waverly’s room.  She looked around the group, clearly no one wanted to go first. “Come on. No one?” She asked, exasperated. 

 

Waverly started pacing back and forth. “Okay, let’s think through this. If we bring her in, she’ll be in even more danger.” There was a small lisp on her word, because she was still wearing her retainers.

 

“But, the Revenants around here already know about her. So, she’s already in danger.” Nicole countered, taking a seat on the bed. 

 

“Okay, what if we get her out of the triangle?” Waverly asked

 

“There are still demons who don’t like us outside of the Triangle. Plus, we’d have to get the Taylors out too, and that’s a explanation that we can’t give them.” Dolls added. 

 

“And displacing Sloan in a new town could do more harm than good.” Nicole added running her fingers through her hair. 

 

Wynonna stood, thinking everything over, a large grimace on her face. Everyone was silent, waiting for the eldest Earp to make the final decision.  

 

“Okay, listen here you band of idiots. We all have to make sure she knows how to protect herself. And we put her in as little danger as possible. That means we train her like hell, and when real shit goes down, we get her out of the way. ” Wynonna stated as if each word left a sour taste in her mouth. 

 

Everyone else nodded, and muttered confirmations. 

 

“Alright then.” Wynonna said, as she turned to the door and threw it open. The woman marched down the steps and to the kitchen where Sloan was doing her best to keep her eyes open. As soon as she saw Wynonna, the teen quickly said up in her seat.

 

“Okay, before you get all excited. You have to know if you agree to this you are going to be put through the most intense training of your life. We don’t dick around, okay? Once, you get better we’re going to put your ass through the ringer, okay?” The eldest Earp asked, taking a seat across from the teen.

 

The teen nodded “Of course. I wouldn’t think you would put me through anything else.” Sloan said, calmly. There was a maturity behind her eyes, that said she was ready and willing. 

 

Wynonna curtly nodded and stood up. “Okay, shithead. Well, get better quick.” She said before turning and walking back to her bed. 

 

Everyone else exchanged a look, followed by shrugs. Sloan let out a mighty yawn, and blushed. 

 

“Hey, uh does one of you mind giving me a ride back. These pain meds are kinda kicking my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. Ten points to who ever caught the references to another one of my fics. Also, if any of you know what Nicole's birthday is, and want to let me know that would be great. Because, I can't seem to find it anywhere.


	11. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you're in enjoy this mess of a fic. Your support means the world to me! Also, it's crazy to think that there is already eleven chapters of this. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Nicole, Waverly, and Sloan had made it back to the Taylor’s house and got Sloan back inside without waking anyone in the house. Which meant that they had to go around to the back of the house, to not alert the dog, and help Sloan climb through her open window.

 

* * *

 

The next day, after realizing that hadn’t really explained anything to Sloan. Waverly, and Wynonna stopped by the Taylor’s house, to talk to the teen, a laptop and doughnuts in hand.

 

“Second door on the left.” Joal said pointing to the end of the hall. The two sister’s nodded and headed down the hall. 

 

They entered the room. It was a small, simple room, the walls were a dark blue. A large bookcase sat at the other end of room, and next to it a black bean bag chair. A big window with a reading nook underneath, stood on the other side of the sisters. And closest to them was the bed. 

 

The comforter was black and white plaid, and over the bed was a large pride flag. Sitting on the bed was Sloan, dressed in gray sweatpants and large black Led Zeppelin t-shirt. She had one earphone in and a soft pop beat was lightly playing out of the other, that was hang down.

 

“What up, shithead?” Wynonna said walking over to the bed and sitting down. The teen smiled, pulled out the one earbud, and hit a button on her phone that stopped the music.

 

“You know my name isn't shithead right?” The teen asked, raising an eyebrow at the older Earp.

 

“Duh, of course I know you’re name, Sarah.” Wynonna said, as she opened the box of donuts, and took a powdered sugar one out. The other two girls laughed and Waverly moved to sit in the reading nook. She looked above the bed to the flag and smiled. 

 

“Yeah, when I told Joel and Annie. Joel overnight shipped it for me.” She said, as she caught Waverly looking. 

 

“I knew I loved him.” She chuckled.

 

“So, moving past the pleasantries, what the hell is going on around here.” Sloan asked sitting up a little, trying to hide the wince of pain when she did.  

 

And so they told her. They told her about the Revenants, the curse, and Triangle. About how Henry was Doc Holliday, and Dolls was a scary dragon man. About the the other supernatural beings in the Triangle. Sloan just sat there and listened. They talked for about a hour. The one thing they shied away from was Alice. 

 

“And I think that’s about it.” Waverly said, now sitting on the other side of the bed. Sloan nodded slowly, soaking everything.

 

“Well, everything makes so much more sense.” The teen said, with a nod. 

 

“No questions?” Waverly asked, tilting her head a little. 

 

“Nope. Not yet.” She said, with a shake of her head. 

 

“Well, that was easy.” The younger Earp said.

 

* * *

 

A little while later the three were playing a game UNO. (They had figured out at the hospital that this was the favorite.) Waverly had just laid a blue four down when the bedroom door flew open. 

 

“‘Sloany!” Shouted a small voice. A little girl about the age of five came running into the room. She had long blonde hair, and hazel eyes that seemed to sparkle. 

 

“Heya, gremlin!” Sloan said, and helped the child onto the bed. She sat next to the teen and hugged her. The high schooler hugged her back, a bright smile on her face. The little girl broke away and turned to Waverly. 

 

“Hello, Miss. Wavly!” The blonde said, smiling widely, showing that she was missing one of her bottom teeth. 

 

“Hey, Oliva! How are you?” Waverly said matching the little girl happiness. 

 

“I’m good! We got to watch a movie today!” She exclaimed. 

 

“Oh, that is so awesome!” Waverly said happily, and turned to Wynonna. “Oliva, this is my big sister, Wynonna.” All the sudden, Wynonna stood up and started to the door. Muttering something about needed to go.  It hit Waverly it was the first time Wynonna had been around a little kid since she had Alice. Waverly apologized to Sloan and Oliva, and followed Wynonna out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. Hope you're ready for the angst next chapter!


	12. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I should start off by saying that, I'm a shitty writer. I forgot to mention last chapter, that Waverly and Wynonna didn't tell Sloan about Alice. I'm sorry, and I'm going to fix that right after I post this. Also, I'm sorry this one is so short! Anyway, like I hope you're ready for the angst and sadness in this chapter. Enjoy!

Waverly ran out of the house to find her sister leaning up, almost doubled over against the Jeep breathing hard. She slowly walked over and placed a hand on Wynonna’s back, slowly rubbing comforting circles on the other woman’s back. 

 

“Wy, talk to me.” Waverly pressed, kneeling down to look at her sister’s face. She as presented with a face of panic and tears. 

 

“I’m..I’m sorry W...Wave.” The older gasped out, only making her rushed breathing worse. The smaller sat and pulled Wynonna into her arm. 

 

“No, don’t apologize. Wynonna, I need you to breathe. You need to calm down.” Waverly said, soothingly. This wasn’t the first panic attack she had helped her sister through. She made eye contact with her sister, and started breathing deeply, hoping her sister would follow her. She did. 

 

They stayed like that for a while just sitting and breathing. Finally, Waverly felt like Wynonna was okay enough to get her into the car. And they drove home. 

 

* * *

 

Sloan came to the Homestead the next day, after Wynonna had insisted on apologizing in person to Sloan. Waverly had picked her up, and they had spent the car ride prepping. The teen knew if Wynonna started breathing strange or, started acting angry that she was to get Waverly right away. Sloan nodded understandingly and promised that she knew what panic attacks looked like, that she when through them and so she could spot the signs. 

 

They pulled in front of the house and walked in. Wynonna was sitting at the table nursing a bottle of whiskey. The high schooler walked up to the table and, took a seat.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Wynonna? I can stay if you need me to.” Waverly said walking over to the table. Her sister shook her head.

 

“No, I need to do this alone.” She answered quietly, but surely. Waverly nodded and walked up the stairs. The oldest Earp took a deep breath, and stood up. She slowly paced the kitchen. 

 

“So, I guess I should apologize. I’m sorry for making a scene. I know I probably scared Oliva.” She said, breaking the silence. 

 

“No, she understood. She knows that I go through it too, so don’t worry.” Sloan promised. “You know, you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready. Or I can get Waverly to tell me.” She added, hoping to help. 

 

Wynonna shook her head “No, I need to do this. I need to be able to talk about her.” She said, unsure if she was telling Slone or herself. The girl just nodded and sat back ready to listen.    
  


“So, uh. I have a daughter. Uh, Doc, and I have a daughter. Alice. My beautiful baby girl. We send her away. We had to. She’s living with our..our Aunt Gus. Far, far away from the Triangle. I’m sorry.” She was crying, as she spoke those last words. The apology wasn’t for Sloan. It was for Alice. 

 

She was sorry that she wouldn’t see her aunt scold her mother after hearing the first word she spoke, which was probably ‘shit’. Sorry, that she didn’t get have Doc and Dolls try to out spoil her. Sorry, that she wouldn’t get Jeremy reading her bedtime stories. Sorry, that she didn’t get to play pretend with Nicole in backyard while wearing a Stetson way too big for her. She was sorry that she wouldn’t spent her first birthday surrounded by her crazy family. Sorry, that she might have to face this fucking curse one day. 

 

Strong arms wrapped around her. She looked to find Sloan hugging her. 

 

“We’re going to bring her back. I promise.” The girl said, assuredly. And Wynonna hugged back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!


	13. Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Nicole and Sloan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the mess of a fic so far! Like, I always say at the bottom if there are ways for me to better my writing please let me know. I want this fic to be enjoyable and good for everyone, so please let me know how I can improve. Anyway, I like this chapter, so I hope you will too!

It was only a month and half before Sloan started ‘working’ at the Homestead again, thanks to the BBD drugs Jeremy cooked up to help speed up the healing process. Luckily, everything lined up with the end of the school year, so The Earps ‘offered’ Sloan a ‘summer job’ working for them. Which after some convincing from both Waverly and Sloan, Annie and Joel agreed to let her do. 

 

They decided on her training schedule a week before. Mondays, Waverly would teach her all about the curse, and the other paranormal shit that when on in the Triangle. Wednesdays, Doc would teach Sloan (and Jeremy) how to shoot. Fridays, Dolls taught her hand-to-hand combat. And on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and after lessons she would help around the BBD office. 

 

A knock rang out from the front door of the Taylor’s house, breaking Sloan out of her thoughts. She sighed, dragged herself off her bed, and grabbed her water bottle. Another part of her training was exercising, which Nicole had been tasked to help with. She wasn’t sure what was worse, the fact that she had to exercise with Nicole, or the fact that she had to get up at six in the morning to do so. Why again did she want to do this?

 

Quietly as she could, Sloan walked down the hall. Thankful that everyone else in the house were heavy sleepers. She open the door to reveal Nicole Haught, wearing in a blue short sleeve workout shirt, black running shorts, and a smile. 

 

“Mornin’!” The redhead said cheerily. The teen glared in response, and closed the door behind her. “Not a morning person, huh? Neither is Waves. That bubbly person you see only exists after 9:00 in the morning.” the officer said with a chuckle. 

 

“Why did we have to do this so early.” Sloan yawned angrily. 

 

“Because, it was either this, or you worked out with Dolls, and he works out two hours earlier than I do. ” Nicole said, bluntly. The teen groaned again. This was going to be a long morning. 

 

* * *

 

They were sitting on the ground doing hamstring stretches, when Sloan noticed the Nicole had a gun strapped to her ankle partly cover by the long socks she wore. 

 

“Do you care that everywhere?” She asked pointing to the weapon. 

 

Nicole chuckled “Pretty much. I don’t leave the house without it. I can’t in a town like this.” She said as she moved to the other leg. 

 

“Do you have to get a permit, or like go through a special class to carry one like that?” The high schooler asked, copying the taller woman, and switching sides. 

 

And with that Nicole launched into a whole long talk about concealed carry laws, and general rule about police handguns. Sloan regretted asking when she started going to in the paperwork of it all, (Which Nicole noticed, and got sadistic pleasure in going on. But no one need to know that fact.) They had been jogging twenty minutes before the deputy stopped talking. 

 

“Remind me to never ask you a question again.” The teen grumbled.

 

“Oh, I didn’t tell you about the proper cleaning method for a Glock 22.” Nicole added, a shit-eating grin on her face. 

 

This whole demon-hunting gig was sound worse and worse by the goddamn minute. 

 

* * *

 

The two jogged around Purgatory, sticking to popular, well lit areas. Nicole was surprised how well Sloan had been keeping up. Though the redhead could tell the teen started straining herself after about the mile and half mark. They reached a small clearing, and she decided this was good stopping point. 

 

“Hey, let’s stop, and take a rest.” Nicole said slowing down a little.

 

“What, can’t keep up with your own workout, Officer Haught?” The teen teased, out breath, secretly very glad the older woman stopped. They moved over to a fallen tree, and sat. 

 

“You can call me Nicole, you know.” The officer said, after taking a long swig of her water. 

 

“Okay, Nicky!” Sloan responded, smirking. Nicole really shouldn’t have bored her. 

 

“I said, you can call me  _ Nicole _ .” She said glaring at the teen. 

 

“I’ll be sure to do that. Nicky.” The teen responded. But, before the deputy could say anything back, the raven haired girl was up and jogging away. 

 

Nicole sighed and stood up. This was going to be a long summer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. I hate the chapter tile, but I couldn't think of anything else I like better. Also, I'm posting the thirteenth chapter on the 13th! I know that's not as cool as I think it is. I'm sorry I'll go now.


	14. Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're liking this mess of a fic. So, I address Bulshar in this chapter. I'm sorry if it's been bugging you as much as me. I just wanted to find the best way for me to handle it. Anyway, I hope you like it!

The rest of Nicole and Sloan’s jog was silent. Both, waiting for the other to make the first move. They reached the Taylor’s house, and Nicole was the one to break the silence.

 

“Hey, we need to do some post workout stretches.” Nicole said, as they reached the front yard. 

 

The teen stopped and turned to the deputy. “God, can you get any lamer?” She groaned.

“If you want to be dying for the rest of the day, be my guest. But, I would rather not, since I have to work later.” The officer said sitting down on the grass. Sloan rolled her eyes, but sat down and followed Nicole’s instructions. 

 

* * *

 

About an hour later, Sloan was at the dining room table with Annie, freshly showered, scrolling through her Tumblr. 

 

“Sloany, whatcha lookin’ at?” Oliva asked, sleepy walking to the table, still in her pajamas. 

Sloan hit the lock button on her phone before the little girl saw the very sexully graphic piece of art featuring a broody lesbian ex-vamire and her quirky journalist girlfriend in little to no clothes. 

 

“Uh, nothing gremin.” She said, shoving her phone into her pocket. Annie looked up from her newspaper with a raised eyebrow, but decided not to question it. 

 

Joel came back from the kitchen with a plate of toast in one hand, and a plate of bacon and eggs in the other. He set them on the table and sat down. Sloan made her plate and poured herself and Oliva some orange juice. 

 

“So, how was your run with Nicole?” Annie asked, after taking a sip of her coffee. The teen looked up from her plate. 

 

“Uh, It was okay, I guess.” She said with a shrug, and shoveled more egg into her mouth. 

 

“Why are you running with Miss. Nicole if you don’t like it?” Oliva asked blutly. Sloan cleared her throat. Annie and Joel hadn’t really question her about it, not after she lied and said that she wanted to try out for track in the fall. They had been pushing her to spend more time with other kids her age. 

 

“Uh, cause I want to try out for track when school starts again, and Miss. Nicole is a good teacher.” Sloan told the girl, who smiled, nodded, and started back at her food. “Even if she does have a stick up her ass.” The teen muttered, to herself. 

 

“What does that mean?” Oliva asked tilting her head to the side slightly as she looked up again. The teen blushed a deep shade of red. 

 

“What does what mean, sweetie?” Joel asked, looking at the little girl. As if on cue a knock rang out from the front door. 

 

“Oh, that’s Waverly. I’ve got to go!” Sloan said, practically jumping out of her seat. She grabbed her bag out of the corner, and started to the door, calling her goodbyes. 

 

“Wait, take your plate bef-” Joel’s voice was cut off by the slamming of the front door. 

 

“Go, go, go, go.” She said, as she grabbed Waverly’s arm and pulled her to the jeep. Sloan only let go when they reached the car. 

 

“What the hell, dude?” Waverly asked as she climbed into the driver’s side. 

 

“Uh, Oliva may or may not have just heard me say that someone has a stick up her ass. So, I would like to get out of here before Annie charges out here to murder me.” Waverly nodded, and started the car.

 

* * *

  
  


They walked into the Homestead a little while later. They two girls sat down at the table, where a large box of papers, and pictures sat. Waverly smiled and pulled the top off of box. 

 

“So, I was thinking we go over more of the specifics of early days of Wyatt, and how the curse came to be. And then we’ll go through some Revenants that we’ve already killed. ” She said, pulling things out of the box. The teen nodded, with a smile on her face. 

 

“Wait, I have a question.” Sloan said, realizing something that she had meant to ask her. “You said you won against Bulshar. But, if he was the one who made the curse then why are there still Revenants out there if he is dead?”  

 

Waverly sighed “Uh, well we didn’t really kill him. We found a way to put him back to sleep for now. So, for now it’s back to business as usual until we can find a way to kill him.” She said plainly. “So, let’s get started, huh?” She asked, a bright smile on her face. Sloan nodded, smiling back. And with that Waverly started teaching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. I don't have a beta, so all of mistakes are my own.


	15. Familiar Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya everyone! Hope you are having a good day! Thank you for the support on this less than stellar fic, you all are awesome. Anyway, I really liked the chapter, I hope you will too!

Sloan and Waverly worked for four hours, before both of them agreed to call it a day and get lunch. The two quickly packed up and headed into the Jeep. As they started to town Sloan started playing a song from Hayley Kiyoko, a gay artist that the high schooler was obsessed with. Which, from the little, Waverly had heard, she would quickly start to love too. 

 

“Cause you haunt me baby, cause you haunt me baby.” Sloan sang along. That was a nice thing about Sloan. She could actually sing. Neither Jeremy or Wynonna could carry a tune, she had never heard Dolls sing (she doubt she ever would), Doc only sang when he was drunk, and she could only get Nicole to shout-sing in the car with her. Though she did find a guitar in the back of Nicole’s spare closet that she was determined to confront her girlfriend about sometime. 

 

Five songs later, they pulled into the small cafe-bakery in town where BBD gets donuts. Waverly found it was probably the best place to go since Wynonna had been bugging her for two hours because they ran out of donuts. Plus, it was the only restaurant that had really good vegetarian options. The two headed in, and took a seat in the back booth. The Earp handed one of the menus to Sloan. They both were so busy with menu, neither saw the waitress walk up to them. 

 

“Heya, I’m Daisy! What can I get you two to drink?” Said a teenage girl that Waverly met a few times before. She was about Waverly's height, had shoulder length curly purple hair, glasses. She was quite pretty. 

 

“I’ll have a water, thanks.” Waverly said smiling back at the girl. 

 

“I’ll have a water too, please.” Sloan said, her voice coming out a little higher than more normal. Waverly didn’t miss the bright smile that the teen only broke for Olivia.

 

Daisy smiled back a little brighter at the other teen. “Alright then, I’ll grab those for you. And I’ll be back to take your orders.” And with that she was off. Waverly waited till she was out of earshot before she turned back to Sloan. 

 

“I’ll have a water too, please.” She said, in a mock high voice, grinning like idiot. 

 

“Shut up, Waverly.” Sloan said looking down at her menu, blushing like crazy. Waverly chuckled to herself and looked back at her menu, trying to decide between the Santa Fe Falafel, or the grilled portobello sandwich. 

 

* * *

 

 

They spent the rest of the meal, eating (She chose the portobello), talking about the rest of the week, and Waverly kept teasing Sloan about the soft blush that showed up anytime Daisy was  in eyesight. 

 

Once they were done they headed up to the counter to pay and order the rest of the team lunch and donuts. Sloan waited as Waverly placed her normal order to two the older man who owned the shop. Pretending that she wasn’t watch Daisy clean off the table. 

 

“Bye Denis! See you later!” Waverly said as the older man behind the counter handed the food over, they walked out of the door and headed to the Jeep. Sloan climbed into the car, and buckled up. 

 

“So, gonna make ‘staring at young waitresses’ your new hobby?” Waverly teased, and handed the food the teen. 

 

“Oh fuck off Waverly. I’ve watched you stare at Nicole’s butt like it was the last vanilla dipped donut. ” The high schooler teased back, through a massive blush. 

 

“A) Nicole is my girlfriend. And B) have you seen her ass? You could bounce a quarter off it.” The brunette said, as she started the vehicle. 

 

“Eww!” Sloan groaned, and rolled her eyes. The older girl just laughed and started to the station. 

 

* * *

 

They reached the station a few minutes later, and walked in. Sloan took a deep breath, the last time she has been in a police station, was when she had been taken it before being sent to Juvie. The various officers walking casually around the room make her heart pump a little faster. She made sure to not make eye contact with Waverly, who would no doubt try to asking about the slight drain in her color. She was occupied with looking not panicked as possible that she didn’t notice Wynonna walk up to them. 

 

“Sup, you two!” Wynonna said. Sloan looked her way and flashed the best fake grin she could muster. 

 

“Hey, Nonna! I brought lunch, and donuts, like you asked.” The younger Earp said holding out the box of donuts she was carrying. Wynonna grinned.

 

“You’re a god-send, babygirl!” She said taking the box from her. It was then a police officer passed by Sloan, accidentally bumping into her. 

  
“Excuse me, miss. Didn’t mean to run into you.” The man said with a tip of his hat. 

 

“Yo...You’re fine.” The teen stuttered out. Wynonna glanced over and found the panicked look on her face. 

 

“Hey, Wave. Why don’t you take lunch to your lady love, and I’ll show fresh meat over here around.”  The older woman said turning to her sister. 

 

Waverly nodded without hesitation and took the bag of food from Sloan, before practically skipped over to Nicole’s desk who was waiting happily, heart-eyes and all. 

 

“First time back in the cop shop, huh?” Wynonna asked, moving closer to the raven-haired teen. Sloan simply nodded. “It’s okay, just breathe. There are still days that I walk in here and my heart skips a few beats before I remember that I work here.” Wynonna said, moving the donut box to one arm and slinging the other over the teen’s shoulder. 

  
“Come on, kid. Let’s go see the rest of the team.” She said, as they walked to the door of the BBD office. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. Kinda hate the name for this chapter.


	16. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you all for the support I've gotten, you people are great! So, I think I like this chapter, but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Oh, not to alarm anyone, but by the next time I post, the Carmilla movie will be out. I apologize if any of my updates are late, but who can blame me?

 

Wynonna opened to the door to BBD like Willa Wonka opening the door to his room made of candy. 

 

“Welcome to the BBD office!” The eldest Earp said, grinning.

 

“Is this it?” Sloan asked, looking around the room with raised eyebrows. The room was empty as Dolls was in his office, and Jeremy was off somewhere. 

 

“What do you mean?” Wynonna asked, slightly offended. 

 

“This was demon hunting HQ. I thought it would be a little more impressive.” The teen said as she walked around the room. 

 

“Yow saw the lab though, right?” Wynonna asked, walking over to said lab. 

 

“I’ve been in meth labs that were better than this.” She said looking around at some of the vials on the table. 

 

Jeremy, who had just walked back into the room, rushed over to the table. “Oh, please don’t touch those! Any extra stimulation to those vials could cause them to explode!” 

 

Sloan backed away, hands up. “Thanks for letting me know, Walter White.” She said, the sarcasm in her voice being matched with actual concern. 

 

Both Sloan and Wynonna moved far away from table and went back over Wynonna’s desk. A loud growl came from Wynonna’s stomach.

 

“Ugh, I’m going to get the rest of the food from Waverly. The last time we let her stop at Nicole first, our food looked like a four grade mold experiment.” The older woman said, and headed out of the room. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day had been showing Sloan around the station, and office, doing their best to avoid Nedley, who they had ‘forgotten’ to tell about the newest member of the team. Everything went pretty well, other than the one time Nedley came to get a cup of coffee and Waverly had to shove Sloan into the broom closet. Which of course set her off into a rant of gay jokes that lasted about twenty minutes. 

 

After the tour Waverly announced that everyone need ice cream. She somehow got everyone, including somehow Doc, to go a small ice cream shop. What started as a quick ice cream break ended up becoming three hours of the team crying laughing around two pushed together picnic tables. 

 

A small moment happened to Waverly after Wynonna cracked one of her amazing one liners. Everyone around her, including herself, were laughing. Sloan laughed so hard that the ice cream on her spoon entered up on her lap. Which caused everyone to laugh even harder. It felt like everything went in slow motion, her family was around her, all happy, no demons, no one was in pain. It felt perfect. 

 

And then the moment was gone as soon as it came. Sloan’s phone started to ring. Annie wondered why is wasn’t home yet. 

 

Sloan came home with a smile, and a stain on her pants. 

 

* * *

 

The next day started very similar to the first. Nicole showed up at six, they stretched, then ran but this time there was quite a bit less talking, neither wanting to set the other off. It was strange though, the silence wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it was kinda nice. But, neither wanted to admit it.    

 

The next day had been a bit better. They both brought music to listen to, and ended up have a short conversation when they starting listening to the same album (Fleetwood Mac’s self titled album). 

 

“So, you like Fleetwood Mac, huh?” Sloan panted out, after downing at least half of her water. 

  
“Yeah, they’re probably my favorite band. ” Nicole said, as she sat next to the teen on the stump. She chuckled to herself for moment  “You know, I used to have this Stevie Nicks poster on my wall as a kid. She was in a black dress, and top hat, and she was like halfway through a twirl. I wish I still had that poster.” 

 

Sloan laughed with her. “God, you’re such a lesbian.” Nicole nodded in agreement as she drank more of her water. Neither talked for the rest of the run, but it was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. I love Fleetwood Mac. Stevie Nicks is a goddess.


	17. Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Well, the Carmilla movie is out, and I, officially, am dead. Dom's accent is the love of my life. Anyway, getting onto the chapter today. It's going to be really angsty, as is next chapter. So, here's where I need y'all's help. I have a really graphic, and violent scene written for next chapter, and I need to know if you all are okay with it. So, down in the comments, please vote:
> 
> A) I keep the graphic scene, and bump my rating to an E. Plus, you'll get a longer chapter.  
>  or  
> B) I re-write a little and tell the story I want to tell a little differently. Plus, I would keep my M rating.

Today was the day Sloan been looking forward to, ever since they had come up with the schedule. She was going to train with the Doc Holliday. The teen had never been a huge fan of guns, but that didn’t matter when the best shot in the west was willing to train her. The knot in her stomach was just nerves. Sloan quickly finished in the shower, got dressed.

 

With a fresh t-shirt (a grey Beatles one), and a pair of black jeans, the girl headed down the hall to the dining room table. Joel was setting the table with Annie, as Oliva laughing about something that happened at daycare.  

 

“Morning!” Joel said, as soon as he saw Sloan. 

 

“Good morning!” She said back, and fished her phone out of her pocket to check the time. 9:08. Waverly would be there in twenty two minute to get her. The knot in her stomach tighten a little more.  That was normal for nerves, right? 

 

“Let’s eat!” Joel proclaimed, as he set the last spoon on the table. Sloan laughed, sat down and made herself bowl of cereal. Her nerves started to fade away.

 

They were halfway through one of Oliva’s stories when a knock from the front door. Sloan looked at her phone. 9:28. Waverly was two minutes early. Why was she early? The knot in her stomach tightened harder than before. 

 

‘I’ll get it!” Oliva said excitedly, before clambering out of her chair, and running to the door. 

 

“Miss. Wavly!” The little girl practically shouted. 

 

“Hi, Oliva!” Waverly exclaimed back, before bending down, and hugging her. 

 

“Liv, let Waverly in the house, please.” Annie chuckled. The blonde nodded and ran back to her seat. Waverly stepped inside and shut the door. 

 

“Want any coffee or cereal?” Joel asked, politely. Waverly shook her head.    
  


“No, thank you. We actually need to get going, we have a busy day today.” She said, flashing a bright smile at Sloan. The knock tightened again. Sloan threw on her best fake smile, and nodded. 

 

The raven-haired girl stood up, placed her bowls in the sink, and said her goodbyes, before grabbing her bag, and heading out the door with the youngest Earp. The car ride was short, they talked about the newest Hayley Kiyoko song, and Waverly got a few jabs in about Daisy. 

 

They reached Shorty’s, and Waverly said her hello’s and goodbye’s before zipping off to the station. 

“You ready to learn from the best gunslinger in the west?” Doc asked cockily.

 

Sloan smiled and nodded, ignoring the twist in her gut. 

 

* * *

 

Sloan stepped out into the warm air of the morning. They were on the backside of the Homestead land, by one of the better parts of the fence. Her nerves worse than ever. That made sense though, right?

 

They walk a little closer to a the fence, listening to Jeremy ramble on about some new prototype of his, that would could detect demons in a two mile radius. There was a small break in the scientist's speak, when he need to take a breath. Doc jumped on the chance to start. 

 

“Shall we get started?’ Doc asked, pulling one of his revolvers out of it’s holster.  

 

Sloan’s heart raced faster. Memories flashed in her mind. 

 

Cold, grey eyes staring at her. A wrinkled police uniform. A bottle in one hand, and a revolver, just like Doc’s, in the other. 

 

Her hands started shaking without her realizing. Doc’s lesson on loading and unloading the gun fell on deaf ears. 

 

“I..I need to use the bathroom.” She stuttered out, before starting back towards the homestead.

 

Doc and Jeremy called after her, telling her that they’d drive her back. She shouted back some excuse, before sprinting as fast as she could to the house. 

 

She reached the door before collapsing on the porch. Her breathing erratic, and painful. Her heart felt was beating three time faster than it should, while it rang in her ears. Tears make their way down her cheeks before she could stop them. 

 

The sound of footsteps sounded in her ear. They had followed her. Shit. 

 

Sloan stood up, and grabbed the spare key under the mat. She unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom. She sat on the ground, and tried to breathe normally. In 2.3.4.  Hold 2.3.4  Out 2.3.4

 

She tried this for about two minutes before a light knocking sounded from the door. 

 

“Is everything alright?” Came the voice of Doc. It was strange to hear him so caring, and soft. 

 

“Y.Yeah. I just, uh, got sick.” Sloan said, her voice cracking and wavering. 

 

“Can I do anything to help? I’m a doctor.” Jermey said, hopefully.

 

“C..Can you call Waverly? I need to..to go home.” 

 

“We can take back, if you need.” Doc added.

 

“No, yo..you should fin..ish your lesson. Can you pl..ease get Waverly?” 

 

“You’ll get home fast…” Jeremy started before short cough cut him off. 

 

“We’ll get Waverly. If you need anything, let us know. We’ll be in living room.” Doc said kindly.

 

The teen sighed, and let her head rest against wall. She sat on the floor of the bathroom for about an hour, before a soft knock sounded on the door again. She quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks.  

 

“Sloan, it’s me.” Waverly’s soft voice came from the other side. “I’m going to come in, okay?” The door cracked opened, and Waverly peaked in. The older woman, gave her a small smile.

 

“Hey, let’s get you home, okay?” She said holding out her hand to Sloan. The teen nodded, and took her hand. They walked out with Waverly arm around her shoulder. Jermey and Doc give sympathetic smiles as they headed out to the jeep. Waverly helped her in, and for the first time they spent a car ride in totally silence. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. Please don't forget to vote. Thank you!


	18. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, I know I promised you a long chapter today, but I had a really busy Halloween weekend, and I was a bad car accident early this morning with my friends. We are all okay, no one was seriously hurt, but we're all really shaken up. And I hope to keep up with my posting schedule, but I'm not sure how my mental health is going to be for the next week. On that depressing note, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

They were shouting again. Like every night, since she came back with them. Tonight, there was a voice that wasn’t there normally. Jack. The cold floor made her shiver as the little girl’s feet hit the floor. Sloan grabbed Greg the Turtle, before padding to the door. The light of the hallway stung her eyes, as she opened the door. She could understand what the shouting voices were saying now. 

 

“Listen here, you little bastard. I don’t give a fuck how old you or your little sister are. This is my house now, and if you don’t like it you can fucking leave.” She flinched at the words, they were dripping in hate, and intoxication. 

 

“You’re supposed to help people, ya know.” Spit back the voice of a young boy. “Not be a piece of shit in a cop outfit.” A loud slap, and small yelp came from kitchen. She poked her head out enough to see what had happened.

 

Jack was on the ground, holding his cheek, above him stood a middle aged man in a wrinkled police uniform. Frank. His right hand still in the air, while the other held a bottle of bourbon.  

 

“Jesus, boss! Take it easy on him, he’s just a kid.” Came a voice she couldn't quite see. Josh. He was sweet, and young. He brought her candy, and Hot Wheels. 

 

“What the fuck did you say to me?” Frank said, turning his back to face Josh. 

 

“I said, that he’s just a kid.” The younger said, too much bravery in his voice.

 

A loud bang, and scream came from the kitchen, her ears stung. She couldn’t help the scream that ripped it’s way out of her throat. 

 

“Get the fuck out of here before I put the next one in your head.” A muffled version of Frank’s voice said. She squeezed Greg as hard as she could, while she watched Josh limp his way out of the house, leaving a trail of blood along the carpet. 

 

Frank’s cold, grey eyes found her. Her heart beating fast than she thought it could. He started walking her way.

 

* * *

 

Sloan sat up in bed in a cold sweat, Joel was sitting on the end of her bed, a hand on her leg. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. You’re not there anymore.” He said, moving a little closer. Sloan understood why he kept his distance at first. The first time he had tried to wake her from one of her nightmares, she had accidentally gave him a black eye. She felt awful, but Joel had just shrugged, and said now he got to come up with a cool to tell the kids at school. He told him that he fought off a shark.

 

Sloan sighed, and let the tears fall. It was always easier if she didn’t try to hold them back. She heard Annie say something, before her door swung open. Olivia stood holding two stuffed animals, and a defiant look. 

 

“Olivia Rachel! I told you to stay in your room!” Annie exclaimed, her voice hoarse, and tired. The little took off in a run to the bed. She clumsily climbed on, and hugged Sloan. 

 

“It’s okay. You’re with us now.” The child whispered, and hugged her a little tighter. Sloan sighed happily and hugged the little girl. Annie walked into the room, letting her mood soften for the teen.    
  


“Hey kiddo.” The woman said, sitting down on the bed. Sloan wiped away the tears, and gave her a small smile. “Was it Josh again?” She asked softly. Sloan nodded again, still not able to trust her voice. Everyone in the house knew that if it was about Josh, Sloan wouldn’t sleep the rest of the night. 

 

“I’ll text Nicole and let her know that you’ll stay home today.” 

 

“No!” Sloan exclaimed, her voice cracking. “I’ll be fine.”

 

“Sloan, it’s three thirty in the morning. You won’t be in any shape to run in the morning.” Annie, said with a slight edge in her voice. 

 

“But-” 

 

“But nothing that’s final.” Annie added, before getting up, and walking back her bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Olivia stayed in the bed with Sloan that night, after some begging and pleading with Joel. It only took about twenty minutes before the little girl fell right back to sleep. Sloan laid in bed staring at the ceiling, too scared to try to sleep again. 

 

Soon the morning sun came shining through the window. In her hours of thinking, one thing crossed her her mind. She would still train today. No matter what anyone said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> P.S. If any of you know a way to cope with almost dying, feel free to let a gay know. Thanks all!


	19. Pushing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things before we start. 
> 
> So, I'm sorry for not posting Friday, like I said last week. I was in a bad car wreak, and so my metal heath hasn't been the best. 
> 
> But with all that said, the extra time helped, because this chapter deals at lot with PTSD. And as I do not have it, nor live with anyone who does. I have been researching, and trying to make the most respectful, and accurate story I can. But, as I said before, I do not have first hand knowledge of it. So, if I get something wrong, please please tell me. I do not ever want to misrepresent, or offend anyone. 
> 
> One last thing.
> 
> Let me preface this by saying, everyone is entitled to their own opinions about my works, good or bad. And I am not upset at anyone for their opinions. So with all that said, it was recently said that Sloan was a Mary-Sue, and said I should tag my fic. Now, I understand where the claims came from, and I will in the future try to make more decisions to distance Sloan from a Mary-Sue. However, I will not be tagging unless I get an overwhelming number of people asking me to tag. I personally disagree with the claim, but I am bias. I want you to know that if you agree with this, please let me know. I want this fic to be as enjoy as it can be, and that means I want to hear feedback. So, if there are things you love or hate about this please let me know. And if you know of a way I can make Sloan better, I would like to know that as well. 
> 
> Also, I do not want any hate to people who do think that Sloan is a Mary-Sue or vice versa. No one is in the wrong for their opinions about this. I hope everyone understands my way of handling this, and I mean no harm to anyone. Thank you.

A loud knock startled Nicole awake. She groaned, cursing herself for being such a light sleeper. She slowly sat up in bed, gently untangling a very naked Waverly from her, and crawled out of her bed. The redhead sighed happily at the cool floor meeting her feet, though she loved her girlfriend more than words could say, the whole needing extra blankets in summer wasn’t her favorite thing. More than once Waverly had joked about how she was _Haught-_ blooded.

 

The knocking got louder and quicker. Nicole sighed and put on her glasses before standing up. She pulled a pair of sweatpants and a old t-shirt on, before making her way down the stairs.

 

“I’m coming!” She called, failing to hide the annoyance in her voice. She peeked out the window to see who it was. “What the fuck?” she muttered under her breath. Sloan was standing outside knocking at the door. Nicole quickly made her way over to the door.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Nicole asked, confused. She knew Sloan hadn’t had a good night, and she wanted to be as understanding as possible.

 

“I should be asking you the same thing! Today, is still a running day!” The teen practically shouted.

 

“Hey, sorry! Annie texted me, and told me you weren't feeling well.”

 

“That shouldn’t matter! It’s your job to train me! How am I supposed to fight demons if I don’t train!” The girl was getting angrier.

 

“Hey, just give me a few minutes to pull on my workout clothes, and we’ll go out, okay.” She added, hoping to calm the teen. Sloan nodded, seeming a little less angry than before. “Why don’t you come in and sit down?” The redhead asked moving out of the way a little.

 

“Okay.” She huffed, made her way inside, before sitting on the couch. Nicole nodded before making her way up the steps, and to her bedroom.

 

“Hey, sweetie. Where were you?” Asked a groggy Waverly, who was sitting on the end of the bed rubbing her eyes. Nicole walked up to her, sat next to her.

 

“Mornin’ baby. Uh, Sloan’s here?” Waverly cocked her head to the side, and her girlfriend’s words. “You know Annie said she had a bad nightmare last night, well I think she still shaken up by it. Uh, it kinda reminds me of Wynonna when...”

 

The youngest Earp nodded her head slowly, knowing what Nicole meant.

 

“She’s insisting we train today, so I’m going to take her out on a run, and see of that helps. Hopefully, after I can get her to stay at home for the rest of the day.”  Nicole said before placing a quick kiss on Waverly lips, and grabbing her workout stuff and heading to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

Nicole walked downstairs about ten minutes later, no glasses, teeth brushed, and running clothes on. Sloan, and a now clothed Waverly were sitting on the couch, talking about something. The girl looked calmer, which was a good sign.

 

“You ready to go?” The redhead asked, walking over to the couch. The teen looked up and nodded. Nicole kissed Waverly quick, and started out the door.

 

They went through their normal routine, stretched for ten minutes, fifthteen push ups, fifthteen jumping jack, and then run. Sloan finished her jumping jacks, and bounced back and forth, out of breath.

 

“You ready to go?” The teen asked impatiently, as Nicole drank some of her water. The officer looked up, confused.

 

“Uh, yeah, sure.”  She responded. The teen normal needed, a minute or two of rest before the run. They started off, Sloan took off.  It took Nicole by surprise, but she kept up with her.

 

* * *

 

About halfway through the run Nicole knew something was off. Sloan hadn’t had any of her water, and she was pushing herself harder than she should. They were reaching their stopping point, so maybe Nicole could get her to rest.

 

“Hey, uh, let’s stop.” Nicole panted out. Sloan shook her head, and kept moving.

 

“No, we need to train. I need to get better.” Her voice coming out barely above a whisper.

 

“You won’t get better if you get hurt by pushing yourself too hard.” The older woman said, hoping to convince the teen to stop. Much to Nicole’s happiness and shock, the girl dead stopped in her tracks. Sloan turned to Nicole, a look of something she couldn’t quite place in the girl’s eyes.

 

“Do you think anyone or anything is going to care if I’m out of breath? Do you think some maniac is going to stop hurting someone because I need a rest, huh? I need to get faster, be stronger. I need to be able to protect! ” The teen shouted as best she could through her heavy breathing. Then it hit.

 

Guilt.

 

The look in Sloan’s eyes was guilt.

 

Nicole’s heart suck. She didn’t know what the teen felt guilty about, but it didn’t matter. She understood. Guilt she understood, better than she’d like to admit.

 

“I get it.” The officer said, using the calmest voice she had. Sloan scoffed in response. “Hey, listen. I know what it’s like to need to protect people. To feel like you’re not enough. But, pushing and hurting yourself doesn’t help anyone. So, please let’s sit and rest for a few minutes, okay?” Nicole asked, with pleading eyes.

 

Sloan gave a small nod, and the officer let out a quiet sigh of relief. They sat in silence for their rest. Five minutes later, Sloan had decided that they should get going again. So, they ran back, and to Nicole’s relief the teen didn’t push as hard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!


	20. Coffee and Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles awkwardly* I kinda got distracted by Cards Against Purgatory, and then talking on the phone for two and a half hours. Anyway, this chapter didn't go the way I planned, so I don't know if I like this or not. So, let me know what you think!

They ended up back at the Taylor’s house, and went through their post exercise stretches. Nicole noticed how a few time it looked like Sloan was going to ask her something, but stopped herself. The finished up, and walked to the door. Right as the teen was about to open the door, she stopped, and turned back to Nicole. 

 

“I’m allowed to come in today, right?” She asked sheepishly. 

 

Nicole paused “Well, do you feel up to it?” She asked.

 

“I don’t know.” The girl answered honestly. “But, I don’t want to be alone in my head right now.” Her voice weak, as if it pained her to say it.

 

Nicole was taken aback a little by the honesty, and openness. The officer nodded, and gave her a small smile. 

 

“Oh, uh, would you stay? I know you’re probably super busy, but Annie is less likely to kill me if someone else is here. Don’t feel like you have to say yes, though.” Sloan added, blushing slightly. 

 

Nicole chuckled, “I can stay.” She said kindly. The highschooler, smiled at her, and opened the door.  They were greeted by a smiling Oliva. 

 

“Sloany!” The little girl exclaimed and ran up to her. The teen scooped the child into her arms and hugged her. Nicole smiled at the sight. 

 

Joel walked into the room as the two broke apart. Sloan looked up at him. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She said quietly, and to the surprise of everyone in the room, he hugged her. 

 

“I’m not mad, but next time let us know a little more than ‘be back at 8.’ ” He said, still hugging her. They broke and Sloan nodded.

 

“Yes, sir.” She said. She open her mouth but, he got there first. 

 

“Annie isn’t the happiest, of course. Lucky, Waverly saved your ass on that one. She called at let us know that you were with Officer Haught. And I’ll talk her down some more, but I can’t promise anything.” He added. The teen nodded again, and hugged him. 

 

“Now, go hop in the shower. You’re all sweaty.” He chuckled, as they broke apart. Sloan headed down the hall, and to her room. Joel turned to Nicole. 

 

“Thank you for watching over her.” He said kindly. 

 

“Of course, sir.” She replied, with a nod. “Uh, I hope you don’t mind, but Sloan asked me to stay.” She added, and little shyly. 

 

“Of course, I don’t mind. Do you want some coffee?” He asked, and gesture for her to sit at the table in the dining room. 

 

“That would be wonderful.” She said thankfully, before heading to the table and sitting down. Joel smiled and walked to the kitchen. Nicole adjusted herself in her chair, slightly uncomfortable as she was still very sweaty. 

 

A tug on her shirt caught her attention. Oliva was looking at her from the seat next to her, a wide grin that was missing a few teeth, on her face. 

 

“Miss. Officer Haught?” The little girl asked.

  
“Yes?” The redhead answered, smiling back at the girl. 

 

“Can I ask you some questions?” She asked. 

 

“Sure!” Nicole said, trying not to laugh at the cuteness. 

 

“Okay! Why does some people you call Nicole, and some call you Officer Haught?” The blonde asked seriously.

 

“Well, I’m a police officer, so people call me Officer Haught because of my work. But, people closer to me call me Nicole cause that’s my name.”  Nicole said, unable to hide the chuckle in her voice. 

 

“Can I call you Nicole?” Oliva asked hopefully. 

“You sure can.” 

 

“Yay! Okay, I have another one. Are you Miss. Wavly’s wife? Cause, when she talks about you, she get’s the same smile that Daddy gets when he talks about Mommy. ” The serious face on the girl, trying to convey that she meant business.  

 

Nicole had to laugh at it all, at Waverly pet name (that she was totally tease her about later), and at the little girl reasoning. “No, we aren’t married. But, we are dating, she’s my girlfriend.” She said, through her chuckles. 

 

“Oh okay. Are you going to get married?” 

 

“Well, I sure hope so.”

 

“Why aren’t you?”

 

“Because, one of us haven't asked the other.”

 

“If you want to marry her, why don’t you ask her?” Oliva asked. 

 

“Liv, why don’t you go get dressed, and ready for day care, sweetie?” Joel said walking back into the room, impressively carrying two mugs full of coffee, and the cream and sugar. He gave a small smile at that relieved look on the deputy’s face.  

 

“Okay, daddy.” Oliva said, clearly unhappy that she couldn’t continue with her interrogation, but complied. The little girl climbed off her chair, and begrudgingly walked off to her room. 

 

“Sorry about that.” Joel chuckled, and placed a mug in front of her. “I swear, she’s a little journalist.” He added, taking the seat across the officer, after placing the cream and sugar on the table. 

 

Nicole chuckled, and shook her head “Don’t apologize. I’m happy to help with her journalistic future.”   

 

He smiled, “You seem really good with kids.” He said after taking a sip of his coffee.

 

“Thank you. I’ve always loved them.” She said, pretending that she wasn’t adding lots of sugar, and cream to her drink. She suppressed a smile, as she remember the time she had accidentally drank Wynonna’s coffee, prompting the other woman to call her ‘a pussy ass bitch’ for spitting it out. 

 

“I know that I thanked you earlier. But, I’m glad she’s getting to work with you and Waverly, you two are very good for her. Oh, and for staying, that really means a lot.” Joel said, pulling Nicole out of her thoughts. 

 

“Thank you, Mr. Taylor. And is was no problem, today is my day off.” 

 

“Please, call me Joel.” 

 

“Well, if I call you Joel, call me Nicole.” 

 

“Okay, Nicole.” He said with a smile, and took another sip of his coffee. They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, before Joel broke the silence again. 

 

“I’m glad she went to you and Waverly this morning. I don’t know what to do in situations like that. Not that I don’t care about Sloan, or don’t want to help her. But she, understandably, doesn’t want to talk about the things that happened to her. I just don’t know what to do most of the time, neither does Annie. I’m just glad she has you two, to help, and guide her.” He admitted, and small hint of shame in his voice. 

 

“Sorry, for rambling.” He awkwardly chuckled. Nicole shook her head. 

 

“No, please don’t apologize. I’m glad we can be there for her.” She told the man honestly. The two smiled at each other, as Sloan walked down the hallway, freshly showered. 

 

“Hey, are you ready to go?” She asked, as she walked into the room. 

 

Nicole nodded, and stood. They said their goodbye. Nicole thanked Joel for the talk, and the coffee. Oliva came bounding into the dining room, and give both Sloan, and Nicole hugs. The officer made a promise to tell Miss. Wavly hello, and give her a hug from the little girl. They left soon after, and headed back to Nicole’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered


	21. Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly WayHaught fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! Uploading this with only three minutes to spare till tomorrow. Today's post is really fluffy, and cute. I needed a break from all the angst, and I'll bet you did too. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter!

The rest of the day was taken easily, Waverly worked on few translations with Sloan, while Nicole finished up some paperwork, and Jeremy tinkered with some new invention. Waverly would have been lying if she hadn’t noticed the way Sloan refused to look anywhere near Wynonna or Dolls’ hips. Luckily, they both left about halfway in the day to investigate some new possible revenant lead with Doc. 

 

For lunch, all four decided to go the small diner (that used to be Mama Olive’s), for lunch. Nicole had offered the bakery, but when Sloan send Waverly a pleading look, the Earp quickly offered the alternative. 

 

They had a nice lunch, full of laugher and gay jokes. Sloan was starting to get very tired by the end of the meal, so they all agreed that it was best if she went home and rested. So, after lunch Nicole dropped her off at her house.

 

* * *

 

After deciding to call it a day, Waverly went back to Nicole’s house. For dinner, they decided order some thai food, and watch a movie. She was listening to some music, and scrolling through Pinterest on her laptop when she said saw the door swing open. Nicole walked into the house, soaking wet. Waverly pulled out her earbuds, and quickly got off the couch. She heard the pouring rain for the first time all night. 

 

“Hey, baby.” The redhead said through chattering teeth. 

 

“Hey, sweetie.” She said, walking over to her. The Earp went to ask why she was soaking wet, when she realized that Nicole had taken her Jeep, so she had to park farther from the house. The redhead had reasoned that it would be easier since the Jeep was parked behind her cruiser. And while it made perfect sense, Waverly also knew that Nicole loved driving manual cars.  “It’s really coming down, huh?” She added  in a chuckle. 

 

Nicole laughed, and nodded “You could say that. I saved the food though.” She said, shakily and pulled the to-go box out from under her shirt. Waverly laughed.

 

“God, you’re such a dork.” She chuckled and took the box from Nicole. “Go, get changed into some dry clothes, and I’ll go plate our food.” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” The officer said, with a chuckle. As the taller turned to go up the stairs, Waverly couldn’t help but playfully slap Nicole’s ass as she passed. The redhead turned and give the smaller woman a shocked look. Waverly giggled, and ran into the kitchen. Nicole just laughed, and shook her head. 

 

* * *

 

About five minutes later Nicole came back down the stairs, wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and her Purgatory P.D. Softball shirt.  Waverly had made their plates, drinks, and sitting at the table waiting for Nicole. Waverly smiled at the way Nicole’s drying hair was starting to frizz a little. 

 

She walked over to the table and kissed Waverly quick before sitting down in her seat. They sat and starting talking about the day, when Nicole stopped.

 

“Shoot, I forgot!” The redhead said, and stood up. Waverly opened her mouth to ask what her girlfriend forgot, when she was cut off by Nicole hugging her. She smiled and hugged back. They broke and Nicole sat back down. 

 

“I was told to give a hug, and say hello to Miss. Wavly.” She said with a grin. Waverly burst out laughing, and Nicole was quickly behind her. 

 

“I see you’ve talked to Oliva.” The brunette said, after calming down a little. Nicole nodded. 

 

“I did, I even got interrogated by the little journalist.” She added, and took a bite of her curry. Waverly laughed again. 

 

“Oh, and what did she ask you about?” The Earp asked, looking over at her girlfriend. 

 

Nicole chuckled “Well, at first she wanted me to explain why some people called me Nicole, and other call me Officer Haught.” Waverly chuckled at that. “And then she asked me about you.” The other woman added. 

 

Waverly cocked an eyebrow up “Oh? And what did she want to know?” She added, genuinely curious. 

 

“She wanted to know, if I was your wife.” Nicole said, unable to hide the blush on her cheeks. Waverly felt herself blush as well, and slyly looked down to her plate. “And uh, when I told her no, she started asking why we weren't married yet.” She added, making them both blush even harder. 

 

They sat in silence for a few minutes blushing like teenagers anytime they made eye contact. Waverly was pretending to be very interested in her nails, when Nicole broke the silence.

 

“Do you want kids?” The officer blurted out. Waverly looked up in surprise. Her girlfriend’s eyes were wide in shock like she hadn’t meant to say the question out loud. 

 

“Uh, yeah, I do.” The brunette reply, when she finally collected her thoughts. “Do you?” She asked back.

 

“Yeah, I would love to have kids one day.” The redhead sighed in relief. Waverly smiled brightly. 

 

“How many?” She asked, excitedly. 

 

“Three.” Nicole replied, with a sly smile. And just like that they found themselves talking about children, and their future for the rest of the night. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered


	22. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting again right before midnight again, this time two minutes before! Blame Cards Against Purgatory! Anyway, I JUST finished this chapter (Damn writer's block!), but I hope you like it. It's a fun one!

The next day everyone took a day off. Wynonna, “Doc, Dolls, got home incredibly late or early, however you want to put it, getting back from their revenant adventure. Sloan was exhausted, and said herself that it would be best if she took the day off. 

 

The next week went well, Waverly’s Monday class went off without a hitch, they skipped Doc’s lesson Wednesday, instead Waverly held another class, mainly focusing on Latin. The teen’s mood had, understably, been a little off for the most of the week. Everyday, Waverly had suggested going to the bakery for lunch, hoping that seeing Daisy might cheer the girl up. Everyday, Sloan denied, until Wednesday. Waverly had smiled, and cut their lesson short. 

 

They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and headed inside. They took the same booth as last time. It took every fiber of Waverly’s being to not tease the highschooler’s happy smile, when Daisy walked up to the table. Her hair was now a bright yellow, and she wasn’t wearing her glasses. 

 

“Well, hey you two!” The young waitress said happily, pulling her order pad, and pen out of her apron. “What can I get you?” She asked cheerily, looking right at Sloan. The teen blushed, but cleared her throat and smiled back.

 

“I’ll have a sprite please.” Sloan said, politely back, flashing the other girl a bright smile. Waverly couldn’t hold back her smile. It was the most Sloan she had acted all week. 

 

It took a second before Daisy stopped looking at Sloan, and turned to the Earp. Waverly could help but noticed how the tips of the waitress’ ears, and the tops of her cheeks were tinged a light pink. “And a water for me.” Waverly said back.

 

Daisy nodded. “I’ll be right back.” She said and walked off to the back. Waverly grinned at Sloan over her menu. 

 

“What?” The teen questioned, her eyebrow cocked.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Waverly practically giggled.

 

“Waverly, what is it?” Sloan asked.

 

“I just think you should flirt with her more is all.” The older woman said through a smirk. 

 

Sloan was about to respond when Daisy came back with their drinks. Sloan gave her a blinding smile, that Daisy returned in full. Waverly wondered if that’s what she and Nicole would look like. If Wynonna were she definitely would be making some kind of gagging noise, so probably. 

 

“Do you know what you want to order?” The teen asked, once again, not at all looking at Waverly. Normal the Earp would be slightly offended, but it was just too sweet. Sloan grew a slightly panicked look, as she hadn’t really looked at the menu. Waverly chuckled, and took pity on the teen.

 

“I’ll have the Santa Fe Falafel.” She said, looking up at Daisy. The yellow haired girl looked over to her as if she’d forgotten Waverly was there. 

 

“Uh, okay.” She said, quickly writing it down, trying and failing to act like she wasn’t slightly shocked by the older woman’s presence. 

 

“Make that two.” Sloan added. Daisy smiled, nodded, and walked to the back. 

 

* * *

 

When Daisy brought the food back, it was the same thousand watt smiles. The meal was full of Waverly smiling like a fool every time the two teen did something cute, and the Earp egging Sloan on to flirt anytime Daisy was away. They had just finished their meals, when Daisy came back to with the check. 

 

Sloan once again, shot the waitress a smile that would put the sun to shame. Daisy smiled back, taking her eyes off the table. Before anyone noticed she knocked Sloan’s soda into her lap. Everyone jumped, and Daisy’s eyes went wide. 

 

“I am so sorry!” She exclaimed, and pulled the rag from her apron. 

 

“No, it’s fine!” Sloan lied, as Daisy started trying to dry her lap with her rag. As Waverly started to use the napkins, to the clean up the drink on the table. 

 

“I’ve never done this before! I ready hope this doesn’t mean you won’t stop coming to the shop.” The yellow haired girl, chuckled awkwardly trying lighten the mood a little. 

 

“No, I’m definitely going to come.” Sloan chuckled back. Waverly, and Daisy’s eyes shot over to the teen. “Back! I meant come back to the shop!” Sloan exclaimed, blushing a color similar to a tomato. 

 

Waverly couldn’t but snort. If looks could kill, the Earp would have been dust with the glare that Sloan gave her. 

 

Daisy just stood there frozen, blushing the same color as the other teen. Sloan muttered some kind of apology, and practically ran out of the shop. Waverly quickly got up, and went to follow the teen when she realized that they hadn’t payed. She watch for a moment as Sloan climbed in the Jeep. The woman sighed in relief, happy that the high schooler didn’t run off. Quickly, she turned and grabbed the ticket and headed to front. She payed for the food, and was halfway to the door when she felt a hand a shoulder. 

 

“Here.” Daisy said simply, and handed her a piece of paper. And as quickly as she came, Daisy was going to the back. Curiosity getting the better of her, Waverly turned the paper over. 

 

She smiled, and walked out to the car. 

 

“God, I’m such an idiot.” Sloan groaned, as Waverly climbed into the Jeep. The Earp chuckled, and handed the paper to the girl. 

 

Sloan opened her mouth to ask what it was, but cut herself off as she looked at it. All that came out of her mouth was a high pitched squeal that made Waverly laugh. 

 

It was Daisy’s number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered


	23. Possessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Look at me posting before 11:30! So, far warning, while I plan to keep up with my normal posting time this week and next, I can't promise that they'll be on time. I have a really busy Thanksgiving this year, and I'm going into tech week in the week after, so I'm going to wiped out. So, if I have late updates, I'm sorry! Anyway, I'm not sure if I love or hate this chapter. I hope you like it.

“I’m begging you, please don’t tell Wynonna or Nicole! I will never hear the end of it!” Sloan begged Waverly. They had just pulled into the station after getting Chinese food, Wynonna had called and begged for.

 

Waverly sighed, reluctant to agree, but she knew full when what Wynonna, and Nicole would but the girl through. “Fine!” She grumbled, grabbed the bag of food, and got out of the car. Sloan grinned, and got out too.    
  
“Thank you Waverly!” The teen exclaimed, and followed the woman inside.

 

* * *

  
  


A happy humming filled the BBD office. At first Nicole suspected it was Waverly, a smile grew on the officer’s face. The smile turned into a look of confusion, when she looked up from a case file to find Sloan cheerily waltz into the room. The teen’s face was full of smiles, and joy. Though, Nicole was glad the teen was in a good mood, she had never seen her this happy, and it was slightly unsettling. The highschooler started to notice, that Nicole was staring at her slightly slack jawed. 

 

“Take a picture, damn.” Sloan said, trying to sound threatening, but came out more like she just been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. The deputy didn’t miss the blush on the girl cheeks. A strong arm wrapping itself around her waist, pulled her out of her slight daze. 

 

“Hey, sweetie!” Waverly chirped, and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Nicole smiled and looked over to her girlfriend. The smaller woman was wearing a giddy smile, as she placed a plastic bag full of to-go boxes of Chinese food on the table. The redhead’s stomach growled at the smell of the food. Damn her stupid diet. 

 

“Afternoon baby!” Nicole said, almost forgetting her earlier distraction. She pressed a kiss onto her girlfriend’s lips, and letting herself melt into their kiss.

 

“Hell yeah! Lunch!” Wynonna exclaimed, as she walked over to the other two women. The eldest Earp stuck her hand between the two to  grab her box of food, making the two break apart.

 

Waverly scoffed at her sister, but Wynonna pressed a kiss onto the annoyed brunette’s forehead. “You’re the best, babygirl!” She thanked, and practically ran back to her desk. The deputy couldn’t help but chuckle at the death glare that the younger Earp gave her older sister. It was hysterical how the two fully grown women could go back to acting like teenagers in a split second. 

 

Waverly looked back to her with the same look, but now with her left eyebrow raised as if to say ‘ _ what are you laughing at?’ _ . Nicole help her hands up in surrender, slightly scared by the look. Waverly Earp maybe small, and cheerful, but when she wanted to be, that girl could be scary as hell. 

 

Waverly seemed to be appeased by the gesture, and gave her girlfriend a small smile in return. Nicole smiled back, and wrapped an arm around her small counterpart’s waist. 

 

“I’ve missed you today.” Nicole admitted, giving her girlfriend dimpled smile. Waverly blushed happily, and pressed another kiss onto Nicole’s lips 

 

“I missed you too, baby.” She said, after they broke. 

 

“I’m trying to eat here, you know.” Wynonna groaned through a mouth full of food. Waverly groaned, and flipped her sister off, as Nicole glared at the other woman. 

 

“I’m going to bring Jeremy and Dolls their food before it gets cold.” The youngest Earp sighed, neither wanted her to leave, but they both knew the two were too caught up in their work to remember food. Nicole nodded, and took her arm off Waverly’s waist. She watched the younger woman walk away with the bag of food. 

 

The officer started to go back to reading over the case file in front of her, when sound of happy humming filled her ears again. And that nagging question was back. Why was Sloan unreasonably happy when she thought no one was looking. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Nicole watched the teen stare out the window, humming as she daydreamed. 

 

“Do you think she could be possessed?” Wynonna asked, pulling Nicole out of her thoughts. The older woman rested her box of food, on the table and leaned over it. 

 

“It’s a possibility.” The deputy responded, closing the file in front of her. There was no way she was going to be able to pay attention to it now. The two women watched as the teen nervously looked at her phone. Waverly passed by the girl with a, now empty, bag. Sloan stopped her and showed her the phone, as she asked her something in a hushed tone. 

 

Nicole, and Wynonna shared a confused glance with one another, and quickly looked back at the younger girls. Waverly now had Sloan’s phone in her hand. The youngest Earp smiled, and handed the phone back to it’s owner. Waverly chuckled at the nervous look on the girl’s face, and said something reassuring that seemed to calm Sloan slightly. 

 

Nothing exciting happened for few minutes, and Wynonna was starting to lose interest. The eldest Earp turned to go back to her desk when a sound stopped her dead in her tracks.

 

Sloan giggled. An honest to god, school girl giggle. 

She spun on her heel to face a very confused Nicole. 

 

“Definitely possessed.” The officer said, flabbergasted. Wynonna nodded in respond, and sighed. 

 

“Let’s just hope this one doesn’t steal silver wear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered


	24. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back! Sorry for such the long break! Like I said, I had a really Thanksgiving, and then a tech week. I may or may not have pulled a big theatre no-no, and had my phone backstage so I could finish this chapter. Anyway, I hope you like it!

 

Wynonna and Nicole spent the rest of the day, watching the weirdly overjoyed Sloan giggle, and send blinding smiles at her phone. At one point they watched Sloan walk into directly a desk while looking at her phone, and then promptly mumble an apology to the inanimate object.  

 

And of course the two asked Waverly about the strange moodswing. The younger Earp just giggle, and shook her head. 

 

“A) It’s not mine to tell. B) I think it’s hysterical that you haven’t figured it out yet.” She said, looking at Nicole. 

 

Wynonna, and Nicole gave Waverly a confused look, then looked at each other, and then back at the other woman. That made the youngest Earp burst out laughing. 

 

“What do you mean you’re surprised she hasn’t figured it out yet. What about me?”  Wynonna asked, clearly a little offended. 

 

“Nothing, just you have a tendency to be a little oblivious.” Waverly said, doing her best to sound innocent. 

Wynonna gave her sister a look of offended disbelief. “I do not!” She exclaimed, sounding like a child.

 

Waverly sighed before speaking.“‘Nonna. Remember that time you walked in on me and Nicole the day after I got shot? When she was dressing my wound.”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“Do you remember what you said when you found us?”

 

“I said, that it was ridiculous for a twenty one year old woman to make her friend kiss her ‘boo-boo better…. B..But, that was one time!” Wynonna defended.

 

“Well, then what about that time when you saw us walking out of the workout room at the station.” Nicole weighted in.

 

“Yeah, I asked why both of you decide to work out in the middle of the day with your normal clothes on.” The older woman added, doing her best to pretend that the two didn’t have a point. 

 

“And why did you ask that?” The redhead asked.

 

“Because, you both had messed up hair, and clothes, and were a little sweaty…..” The brunette trailed off, and looked down at her shoes like a guilty five year old.  

 

The Heir’s face slunk into a look of defeat. Waverly gave her a sympathetic smile, as Nicole patted the eldest Earp on the shoulder. Wynonna turned, and trudged back to her desk to pout in peace. Nicole shook her head and chuckled.

 

“So, uh, you’re not going to tell us what’s going on with, Smiley McGiggles over there, are you?” The officer said, turning to her girlfriend. 

 

“Sorry, baby. I was swore to secrecy.” Waverly said, genuinely apologetic. The deputy nodded in understandment. “But, you’re so very smart, I’m sure you piece it together in no time.” The smaller woman added, a bright smile grew on her face. 

 

Nicole smiled at the adorable look on her girlfriend’s face. “Okay, baby.” She said.

 

“I’m going to see if Jeremy has anything he needs translated.” Waverly said, with a little lilt of sadness in her voice. Both knew that they’d have to get back to work at some point. Nicole nodded, and pressed a kiss onto her partner’s lips. They broke after a moment, and the Earp walked away. 

 

Nicole sighed, and opened up her file. She tried her best to focus, but every few minutes would wander back to the nagging question in the back of her mind. Waverly said it was obvious. So, being the cop that she was, she turned this into a case.

 

Evidence: Blushing cheeks, and smiles when looking at phone, happy humming, unwillingness to let Wynonna or Nicole see either of those things.

 

Oh.

 

Ohhhhhhhhhhh. 

 

Nicole would be lying if she said that she hadn’t felt a little like an idiot for not figuring it out sooner. Sloan had a crush. 

 

Now, she just had to confirm it. 

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning Nicole knocked on the door of the Taylor’s house. Nicole waited at the five minutes before knocking again. It was strange, this is the longest Nicole have ever had to wait.

 

Finally, a few minutes later, the door swung open. Out walked, a zombie that had a strong resemblance to Sloan Wentworth. Nicole had never seen the girl look more tired. Her hair was messy, her clothes her haphazardly thrown on, and she had dark bags under her eyes.    
  


“Hey, are you okay?” Nicole asked, raising an eyebrow. “I doesn’t look like you had a good night of sleep.” 

 

The teen let out a mighty yawn “I didn’t sleep a wink.” She said casually after, and walked past the redhead. 

 

“Are you okay to run?” The officer asked, concerned

 

“Yeah, I should be fine.” Sloan said, with a shrug. She seemed a lot happier than normal, which wasn’t bad.

 

“Why don’t we take it easy, okay?” Nicole said, with a nod. Sloan shrugged in response. They only five over their normal routine, of pushups, jumping jacks, and, the newly added, situps, rather than the normal fifthteen. Surprisingly Sloan somehow kept up with Nicole. Oxytocin is a powerful thing. 

 

They jogged slowly along one of the paths near the Taylor’s house. Nicole smiled, and remember her plan for this jog. Get Sloan to talk about her crush. It took the officer back a little, that she had so much interest into the teen’s life. A few months before Sloan was nothing other than a part of her job, now she felt like so much more. She was glad she felt this way. 

 

The teen was happily humming to a song Nicole couldn’t quite place. 

 

“So, who is she?” the redhead asked, sending a smile over to the girl next to her. Sloan stopped, and sighed loudly. It took everything in the officer to not burst out laughing as she stopped with her.

 

“I knew Waverly was going to tell you.” She groaned, as she rubbed a hand over her face.

 

“Waverly didn’t say a thing.” Nicole said with a smirk.

 

“So, I’m just stupidly obvious then.” The raven-haired girl sighed again.

 

“Just a little. Well, to everyone but Wynonna.” 

“Well, that’s not surprising.” Sloan chuckled. Nicole nodded, and chuckled in response. The high-schooler sighed. “Her name is Daisy, and she works at the bakery.” So, that’s why they had been avoiding the restaurant, Nicole thought to herself.  

 

“I meet her before. She seems like a lovely girl.” The deputy said, smiling at the teen. Sloan nodded, as the widest smile Nicole have seen the girl make. 

 

“So, are you going to tell me the rest of the story.” 

 

“I’m guessing you’re going to bug me the rest of the day if I don’t.”   
  


“No, I won’t bug you.” Nicole paused for dramatic effect. “I’ll get Wynonna to.” 

 

Sloan glared at the other woman. “You are a evil, evil woman Nicole Haught.” She said, her glare somehow getting even colder. However, Nicole could tell the glare held no actual weight. Sloan sighed again sat down on the ground, and gestured for the officer to do the same. 

 

The teen told the redhead everything, how they met, how Sloan thought her eyes shone when she smiled, and last but not least, how she got her number. Nicole only laughed a little when she told her about the embarrassing slip of the tongue. 

 

“And we’ve been talking since yesterday. And, uh, that’s why I didn’t really sleep last night. My brain wouldn’t really stop thinking.” She said, her cheeks bearing a red blush. Nicole smiled, and remembered how little sleep she had gotten the day night after Waverly kissed her.

 

“So, got a date planned?”

 

“No, she’s going out of town tomorrow, and won’t be back for another week. So, we decided not to plan anything till she gets back.”

 

Nicole nodded, and stood up. A thought entered her mind. A horrible awful thing that she so should not do.

 

“You coming?” The officer smirked. “I mean to finish the run.” She added, in a teasing tone.

 

If looks could kill, Nicole would have been dead on the spot. Sloan got up and started down the path.

 

“That’s it, I’m calling you Nicky from now on.” She said as she passed. Nicole sighed and followed the girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered
> 
> P.S I still don't have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Also, I can't promise I new chapter Monday, sorry!


	25. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I BACK!!! I am sorry times infinity that I was gone so long! I hit a road block with this for a little bit, and just couldn't find my way out. I hope to make it up to you with a long chapter. Anywho! I really hope to post on Monday, but as it will Christmas, I make no promises. But, have a happy holiday's, Here's my gift to you.

“Soooooooo, how’s the girlfriend?” Waverly asked, as Sloan climbed into the jeep.

 

“She’s not my girlfriend yet, Waverly.” Sloan said, grinning and blushing like crazy.

 

“Keyword there is yet, kiddo.” The Earp said with smile, as they started down to the road to town. The teen blushed even harder, and looked down at her lap to hide it. They rode in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, only a slow pop beat play lightly through the radio.

 

“Oh,  Nicole figured out about Daisy.” Sloan said as, what sounded, like an afterthought.  Waverly nodded, before speaking.

 

“Yeah, she told me this morning after the run.”

 

“Oh, okay.” It trailed off into silence again. Sloan was looking out the window at passing houses, thinking hard about something.

 

“You know, I’m normally the one thinking loud enough that other people can hear me.” Waverly chuckled, taking her eyes off the road for a moment to give the teen a look that meant ‘ _Spill’._

 

“Well, I was just, uh wondering where I could take Daisy on a date? I want it to be special, but uh, I don’t have a lot of money, and the whole ‘we’re not a hetro couple’ thing. I just don’t know where to go.”

 

Waverly thought for a short while, coming up with nothing. “Uh, let me think on it.” She said, and she saw Sloan frown a little. “But, I’m sure we can come up with something good.” Adding that, hoping to make the teen feel better.

 

Sloan nodded, and gave her a small smile. Waverly smiled back, as gasped as ‘Cool for The Summer’ started pumping through her speakers. She quickly turned it up, and both she and Sloan started to rock out to it.

 

There was something strangely comforting, and familiar about practically screaming the lyrics to a song with Sloan. It was a feeling Waverly could only describe as family. And it only made her smile, and yell the words louder.

 

* * *

 

They reached the station a few minutes later, throats sore and bright smiles on their faces. They made their way inside, chatting about about date ideas and outfit ideas for said date. Sloan was thankful for Waverly’s keen fashion sense, as her wardrobe consisted mainly of t-shirts and jeans.

 

“Okay, well do you what are you comfortable in? Dresses?” The Earp asked before opening the door to the BBD office. Sloan quickly shook her head as they walked over to the table where Nicole was sat looking at what looked like pictures from a murder that the group had been investigating.

 

Waverly pressed a kiss onto Nicole cheek, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before turning back to Sloan.  

 

“Okay, so no on the dresses. What abou..” Waverly was cut off by a loud annoyed sigh by Wynonna.

 

“Dude! Who took the last powdered donut?” The eldest Earp asked, as she slammed the lid of the box shut.  It took everything in Sloan not to laugh, when she saw out of the corner of her eye,  Jeremy ducking behind a table with powdered sugar all over his mouth.

 

“I’ll go get some more.” Waverly grumbled. Everyone knew that Wynonna would sigh and pout until she got her donuts. The teen watched Nicole and Waverly share a sad look, and she remembered that Daisy had a break soon.

 

“I’ll go!” She exclaimed, a little too loudly, and a little too quickly. Waverly and Nicole’s faces changed to a look of relief. Wynonna cocked an eyebrow, before shrugging.

 

“If the kid is _that_ excited about it. I say, let her.” The Heir said, and walk over to her desk. A battle fought itself behind both of Waverly and Nicole’s eyes, both clearly concerned about safety, but knowing who was at the bakery.

 

The two looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Nicole clearly more concerned than Waverly. The battle was won when Waverly broke out her out face that Nicole could never say no to.

 

Sloan watched, and chuckled, making the other two look at her with confused looks.

 

“Nothing, just you two are so grossly perfect for each other. And, because, though it nice that you care about me, I can still make my own decisions. You two aren’t my parents.” The teen said, before turning on her heel and started to the door.

 

“Be safe, don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.” Nicole called after her. Sloan, able to hear the smile on the officer’s face, remembered what she promised the redhead. She turned around, a mischievous smirk on her face

 

"Sure thing," Pause "Nicky." She added, the word slipping off her tongue easily. The teen watched Nicole face sour a little, before turning and heading out, that smirk till on her face.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly and Nicole had been talking about their plans for the evening when Sloan came back with the box of a hour and a half later. A bright goofy grin on her face. The two older women shared an amused look, before looking back at the teen who was placing the box on the table.

 

“Oh thank god! I thought we were going to have send out a search party for you.” Wynonna said rushing over to the table.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you care so much about me, Wy.” Sloan said, jokingly clutching her hand over her heart. Nicole chuckled to herself as she watched.

 

The Heir pushed passed the teen, and grabbed the box of donuts. “Shh, I got you now, you sweet sweet things you.” Wynonna purred, slowly pulling the box to her, and opening it just as slowly.

 

Sloan scoffed and rolled her eyes, only making the officer chuckle harder. Wynonna’s eyes scanned over the donuts, like a lioness looking for the best gazelle to catch. Nicole wondered how that woman could run only whiskey and donuts, and still function like well oiled machine.  

 

Sloan, clearly still annoyed, started to make her way over to Waverly and Nicole, when Wynonna let out a loud groan. All three of other women looked up in confusion.

 

“Seriously, you two if you’re going to get gross lovey dovey shit. Put it in your own box.” Wynonna said, looking up at them. Nicole looked over at Waverly in confusion, and was met with a very similar look.

 

“What are you talking about, Wynonna?” Waverly asked, looking back over to her sister. The Heir held up the donut in question. It was a raisin cinnamon bear claw with little bright red hearts covering the top.

 

Nicole raised an eyebrow. Both she and Waverly hated raisins. Sloan must have grabbed the wrong box. The officer opened her mouth to ask the teen. As she looked over to her, all that came out of her mouth was a loud laugh.

 

Sloan stood frozen in place, mouth wide, her whole face and neck a color that could only be described as ripe tomato, and look that was a mix of horror, shame, and shock.

 

Nicole clapped a hand over her mouth, as Sloan send a death glare her way. In a flash of moment Sloan rushed over to Wynonna, quickly snatching the pastry out of her hand, before shoving half of in her mouth, and rushing to the back corner of the room.

 

A muffled giggle sounded next to the officer. Waverly was trying her best not to laugh at the shocked look on both Sloan and Wynonna’s faces.

 

“What the actual hell, dude?” The eldest Earp practically shouted, and started to follow the raven haired girl. Better sense getting to her, Nicole stepped forward and placed a hand on the Earp’s shoulder, stopping her.

 

“The thing was for her, Earp.” Nicole said through the laughs now racking her her body. She watched the shift of emotions on Wynonna’s face. Confusion, working it out, and finally realization. Nicole watched as Waverly doubled over in laugher.

 

“OHHHHHHHH! EVERYTHING MAKES SO SUCH SENSE NOW!” Wynonna exclaimed loudly. The Earp smirked, and continued her march over to Sloan.

 

“Oh, hell no! You can’t hide from me. I expect to know everything by the end of the day.” She said. Nicole stopped laughing just long enough to give Sloan a simpatic look. Today was going to be an interesting day.

 

* * *

 

They got through the rest of the day as best as they could with Wynonna hounding the crap out anyone who knew for details. Once someone had let the name Daisy slip, the flower puns hadn’t stopped. Lucky for Sloan, Waverly had taken pity on her, and let her take off early.

 

They pulled up to The Taylor’s house, and she was about to climb out of the Jeep when she suddenly remembered something she had meant to ask since yesterday. Sloan wondered a moment why she had forgot so easily.

 

Daisy. She had gotten distracted thinking about when her hair shines in the light. How her eyes light up when she smiles. When she giggles shyly and pushes up her glasses. The way her voice gets higher when she’s nervo…

 

“Daisy, huh?” Waverly said, breaking the teen out of her thoughts. Sloan immediately felt the flush on her cheeks. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s really sweet.” Waverly added, with a goofy grin.

 

Sloan blushed a moment, embarrassed she’d been caught. She sighed, and looked down at the ground for a moment, letting the blush fade a little. After a little bit she looked back up.

 

“Uh, before I forget. I was wondering if I couldn’t, uh stay with you not this weekend, but the next. Joel and Annie are going away for their anniversary, and I don’t like being alone for that long…” She said before, trailing off at the end. She hated admitting it, but she knew it was better for if she did. She could trust them.

 

Waverly smiled, “Let me talk to Nicole, but I’m sure it’s fine.”   


Sloan smiled gratefully, before raising an eyebrow. “Uh, Nicole’s? I thought we would be stay at the homestead?”

 

“Well, I mean if you want to try and find a place to sleep that’s not the ground, be my guest. But, with Doc, Dolls, and Jeremy staying there most nights, it gets pretty crowded.” Waverly with a shrug.

 

Sloan nodded, knowing the idea of living with that group, even if it was just a few days did not sound fun. She smiled, and said her goodbyes before climbing out of the Jeep.

 

It wouldn’t be at that bad, she thought as she walked to the front door. I mean she could tease Nicole about the horrible pink jacket that she wore far too often. Nicole wouldn’t have to travel over to her house for the workout. They could watch Buffy, and listen to Fleetwood Mac. Not the mention they could plan the date.

 

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit.

 

That’s weekend she and Daisy were going to have their first date. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered


	26. Stupid Teenage Lesbian Hormones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back!! So, I hope you like this, it is all fluff! Oh, and it's Nicole's birthday!! (I'm trying to play Cards Against Purgatory while posting this. 10/10 do not recommend it is so stressful!)

The week Daisy was away, dragged by at a snail's pace. Sloan and Waverly were in the middle of their weekly lesson when the Earp got a call from Wynonna, asking about if she could brush off her English accent. Turns out they need the group (Excluding Doc, who needed to keep Shorty’s running) to go undercover for some big fancy supernatural  shindig in the Big City. And no matter how much Sloan begged, they wouldn’t let her go with them.

 

“But, please! I can help!” She begged as Waverly and Wynonna packed their suitcases.

 

“Sorry, kiddo. No.” Waverly said looking up and giving her a sympathetic look. Sloan opened her mouth to argue some more, but Wynonna spoke before she could.

 

“Listen. It’s not safe, we can’t gernity your safely, plus it’s not like we can whisk you away to the big city. Not without explaining everything to Joel and Annie.” Wynonna paused, and zipped her bag before looking up at the teen.  “And you are not cleared for combat training.” She added, before grimacing, a little.

 

“I need to spent a less time with Dolls.” She groaned. Sloan hung her head, and Waverly gave her a gentle pat on the back.

 

“Maybe next time.” The younger Earp said, before zipping up her own suitcase. Sloan sighed, and hung her head. The Earp sisters dropped Sloan off soon after that. The teen didn’t see them again for another week.

 

 

What does a teenage lesbian who is a little short on friends, and who’s maybe, probably girlfriend, is on vacation. Finally start watching ‘Orange is the New Black’, of course. She made it through about halfway through the third season, before calling it quits.

 

“I swear if Alex and Piper keep up with this back and forth shit, I’m going to scream.” Sloan groaned. She had FaceTimed Daisy (who had already seen the whole show) to complain.

 

“Well………” Daisy trailed off, and and made a cringe face.

 

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Sloan exclaimed, pulling a pillow over her face. She heard Daisy bust out laughing. “Don’t laugh at my pain.” She grumbled through the pillow, a smile on her face.

 

“I can tell you’re smiling, loser.” Daisy said, still laughing a little bit. Sloan pulled the pillow off her face, and send a fake glare to her, before breaking and laughing. Daisy’s laugh quickly followed, making Sloan smile even more.

 

“You have a great laugh.” Sloan said before she could stop herself. She watched Daisy’s cheeks grow a few shades pinker, and felt a blush grow on her own.

 

“Thank you.” Daisy said, and grinned before looking down at the ground. “I really like your laugh too.” She said quietly, before looking back up at the phone. Sloan felt butterflies fill her stomach, and her cheeks flush even more.

 

It felt stupid that she freaked out over over a silly compliment, but when that compliment came from Daisy, it seemed less stupid. Stupid teenage lesbian hormones.

 

“You look cute when you blush.” Daisy said, the confidence in her voice surprising them both a little. Sloan’s stomach did a flip, and she felt her cheeks grow impossibly warmer. She threw a hand over her face, in embracement.

 

“No I don’t. I look like a tomato.” She mumbled through her palm.

 

“A cute tomato.” Daisy said through a bout of giggles. Sloan let out a inhuman sound, somewhere between a groan and a sigh, making Daisy giggle even harder. Sloan was just about to make a quip about Daisy laughing at her, again, when a voice sounded from Daisy’s end.

 

“Come on, D. It’s time for dinner!” It sounded like Daisy’s older brother Eddie.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in just a sec, okay. I just gotta say goodbye.” Daisy said, looking over to her brother.   


“Okay, just hurry, mom is being impatient. Bye Sloan!” He called before, and she before she could say anything back, the sound of a door closing cut her off. Daisy shook her head and they both chuckled a little.

 

“Well, I guess, I gotta to go..” She said sadly. Sloan nodded sadly, and felt her lips form a frown.

 

“Yeah. Well, we can text tonight, right?” Sloan asked, the slightly pleading in her voice making her hold back a cringe at herself. Stupid teenage lesbian hormones.

 

“Yes, yes, of course!” Daisy said with a smile. “Okay, well, I’m going to go before my parents send Eddie backup here.”

 

Sloan smiled “Bye.”

 

“Bye.” The other girl said sweetly before hanging up. Sloan let out a loud groan, before letting her phone fall out of her hand and onto the bed. And in poetic time she heard Annie call her and Oliva for dinner.

 

She picked her phone up again before, dragging herself out of her bed, and walking into the hallway. She was just about to close her door, when she felt her phone buzz in her hand. It was a text from Daisy.

 

That asshole.

 

It was a picture of a cartoon tomato, with a cute face, and heart floating next to it. Sloan hadn’t noticed the smile on her face until she heard a giggle next to her.

 

Olive stood staring up at her, before running down the hall. “ Daddy!! Sloan is making that face, you and Miss Wavly make!!” She exclaimed running into the kitchen.

 

Stupid teenage lesbian hormones.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered
> 
> Here is the picture Daisy sent: https://cdn.drawception.com/images/panels/2017/8-1/nnQErHOHxQ-2.png


	27. A Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not dead!! Sorry, about the delayed chapter. I have been sick, and I couldn't write this chapter sick. So, just a warning before I go. I'm going to be going on vacation, so there won't be a chapter on Friday, but I am hoping to have one out on Monday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The BBD group finally came back at the end of the week, but they were all so tired that Sloan didn’t see them until Monday. Nicole, however, had decided to take the day off, so Sloan exercised by herself for the sixth day in a row. 

 

She woke up at her normal time, got dressed in her workout clothes, and stretched on her own, before doing her jumping jacks, sit up, and push ups. It was strange to be on her own. Though was nice to be able to do her pre-run workout before in the house, she missed the unspoken competition she and Nicole had every morning to see who could finish first. 

 

Sloan sighed and pick herself off the floor. She grabbed her pocket knife, and keys off her night stand, putting them in her pocket, before also grabbing her phone and headphones. Quietly, she made her way down the hallway, past Oliva’s room, to the kitchen. She grabbed her water bottle, filling it with cold water, then headed out the front door, locking it behind her.

 

The cool morning air soothed her already slightly sweaty body. The sky still had hues of pink and yellow in it. Sloan took a deep breath and placed her water bottle on the ground. She connected her phone and headphones, and turned on her running playlist. 

 

The peppy piano, bass, and drums of ‘The Word’ by The Beatles played through her headphones. She smiled a little, and picked up her water bottle as Paul McCartney crooned in her ears. She hoped down the steps and started on her jog.

 

Today felt like a good day. 

 

* * *

 

Nicole woke up to an empty bed and ringing phone. She had been in the worst of the fight, and may or may not have gotten thrown against a car. Luckily, she was fine, but everything still hurt like hell. 

 

With loud groans and a few curses thrown in there, Nicole rolled over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. That was strange. Joel was calling.

 

“Hello?” The officer asked into the phone, trying her best not to sound as if she had just woken up. 

 

“Hi, Nicole. Did I call at a bad time?” Joel asked from the other end of phone.

 

“No, no. You’re okay, Joel.”

 

“That’s good. Well, I was calling to see if I could stop by later, and talk to you about something? I know it’s you day off.”

 

“Well, sure. Is everyone okay?” Nicole asked, sitting up in bed. Doing her best to siffle a groan of pain.

 

“Yes, everyone is okay. I just would feel better if we talked about this in person.”

 

“Okay.” Nicole said. Something was wrong.

 

* * *

 

Nicole was sat on the couch waiting anxiously. Joel was supposed to be here any minute. She was about to check her watch again when a knock came from the door. With a deep breath, the redhead stood, pretending to ignore the way her heart pounded a little more in her chest. For some reason she couldn’t shake this strange feeling of dread. 

 

With a hurried step, the officer walked over to door and opened it. 

 

* * *

 

Joel’s leg bounced up and down, as he sat at the other end of the table. He took a swig of his drink before looking up to Nicole.

 

“So, I’m not here with the best news, as you could probably tell already." Nicole's heart dropped. She knew something was wrong. "I got an amazing job offer in the Big City, and we’re going to take it. I’m going to be a professor at the college. I wanted to worn you, because we haven’t told Sloan yet. We are waiting till after her date.” He explained.

 

Nicole just nodded, numbly, letting everything sink in. Oh, how she wished Waverly was here with her. She’d know what to say.

 

“I know Sloan isn’t going to take it well. And I just wanted you to be prepared.” 

 

Nicole nodded some more, until finally she thought of a question.

 

“When are you leaving?” She asked, her voice quiet.

 

“About a week before school starts, that’s when we close on the new house. And we wanted the girls to have the summer to say goodbye.” 

 

Nicole nodded again, looked down at her glass of water for a moment to collect her thoughts. “Congratulations on the new job.” She said after a moment, with a small smile, looking back up at the man.

 

“Thank you, Nicole.” He said, smiling back. There was a weight behind the words, telling her that he wasn’t just thanking her for the congrats.

 

“Well, I’ll get out of your hair so you can rest. I’m sorry for bothering you on your day off.” He said standing up. Nicole stood with him.

 

“No, don’t apologize.” Nicole reassured him as they walked to the door.  She opened the door for Joel, he was about to step out when he turned back to the deputy. 

 

“You don’t mind telling Waverly, do you?” 

 

“No, I was planning to.”

 

“Thank you again, Nicole.”

 

“You’re welcome, Joel. Hope to see you again soon.” She said, a fake smile on her lips.

 

“You as well. Have a good evening.” Joel stepping out of the house.

 

“You too.”

 

Nicole shut the door quietly, and let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Fuck.

 

This was going to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered
> 
> P.S. Dun. Dun. Dun!!


	28. A 180 turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm so sorry this is so late (it's still Monday for me though.) Like I said I was gone on vacation, and so I JUST finished this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes, and sorry for sadness. Hope you like it!

Waverly pulled into the Taylor’s driveway, and shot a quick text to Sloan. Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel as Taylor Swift’s ‘Our Song’ played through her speakers. She would call the music her guilty pleasure, but she felt no guilt for it. Nicole and Wynonna felt more guilt about it than she did. And, though she would never admit it. Nicole loved Taylor Swift. Waverly knew it. She once walked in on her singing (very enthusiastically, she might add) Bad Blood along with the radio. The Earp had never seen her girlfriend, move so quickly to turn something off.

 

The passenger side door opening pulled Waverly out of her thoughts. A chunk of a bag called the burnette to look over. A very distracted Sloan climbed into the jeep, staring at her phone with a goofy smile. It was nice to see her again.

 

“So, I’m guessing that Daisy is back in town.” Waverly teased with a grin. The teen looked up over to the older woman, as if she had forgot she was there, making Waverly laugh.

 

“Ye..Yeah.” Sloan muttered, looking back down at her phone to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.

 

“Do you want to drop you off on the way to the station or, do you want to walk there after you say hello to people.”

 

“After. I told Daisy I would meet her for her lunch break.” Sloan said, putting her phone in her pocket. Before Waverly could say anything the teen grinned at her. “Welcome back!” She exclaimed.

 

Waverly matched the girl’s smile “I’m glad to be back!” She said, excitedly, before putting the car into gear and back out.

 

“So, did you kick some ass?” Sloan asked, buckling her seat belt.

 

“Sure did! Oh, I have so much to tell you!” Waverly said, as she changed gears and started down the road. Sloan looked over to the Earp, listening fully. “Well, since we had to be undercover. I got to be Cynthia Townsend, the owner of Townsend Diamonds, and Rare Gemstones.” She added, sitting up with straighten posture, to add to her point of being a rich person

 

“Oh, this sounds awesome!.”

 

“It gets even better! Nicole totally played my trophy wife!” She said with a blinding grin, stealing a quick look at the teen. Sloan’s jaw had dropped open in shock. Waverly let out a laugh, and just as quickly looked back to the road.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

“Nope!” Waverly practically squealed.

 

“Well, keep going!” Sloan exclaimed, urging the older woman to keep going.

 

And Waverly did. She went on and on about, Nicole being her trophy wife and had to wear this dress Nicole hated but Waverly _loved_. (Sloan cringed through that part.) And how they switched the entire plan around because Waverly was the only one knew difference between cubic zirconia and diamond (four grade obsession with Mineralogy.) Oh, and how she finally got to use a flamethrower.

 

It felt normal and good have Sloan back. The trip felt strange not having the snark battles between the teen, Nicole and Wynonna, and the random bursting out into song. She missed the kid, but they were back, and everything felt good.

 

* * *

 

“You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me that this is some kind of cruel joke, Nicole.” Waverly said, giving her her girlfriend a pleading look. The redhead lowered her head, and shook it.

 

Shit. Shityshitfudgingbuttshit.

 

Of course, today had to take a one hundred and eighty degree turn, Everything had been fine earlier. Sloan visited Daisy, Wynonna had made fun of the girl for the way she blushed when she talked about her, girlfriend? Waverly didn’t know at this point. But, that was a thought for a different time. 

 

Crap.

 

How were they going to figure this out? She need to think.

 

Pacing. Pacing always helps. Waverly stood quickly and moved to the center of the room. With a hand on her hand hip and the other in her hair, she paced back and forth on the rug.

 

Thinking, Planning,

 

Turn.

 

Sloan, Leaving.

 

Turn.

 

Shit.

 

Stop.

 

“We can’t tell anyone.” Waverly said, stopping in the middle of the rug with a sigh as she looked over to Nicole.

 

The officer’s look shot over to her girlfriend.

 

“What do you mean we can’t tell anyone, Wave? The thing we need to do, is tell everyone. Remember that whole ‘no more secrets’ thing?” Nicole stood up from the couch as she spoke, walking over to the brunette.

 

“I’m aware of that. But, you do realize that Sloan doesn’t know, and she can’t know until the end of the week. You want to try to keep five people, including yourself, acting like nothing is wrong? Or do you want to tell Sloan against Joel and Annie's wishes, and ruin a date, that she has been looking forward to for weeks?” Waverly demanded more than asked, glaring up at the redhead. Crap. She wasn’t angry with Nicole, she was upset at the situation. “I’m sorry, I..I didn’t mean to bite your head off.” She added, her whole demeanor softening.

 

Nicole pulled her into a hug. “I know, baby. We’re both stressed, and high strung right now. I forgive you.” The officer added, tightening her embrace a little. The Earp relaxed into her girlfriend. It was mind blowing how Nicole seemed to know exactly how to make her feel better.

 

“What are we going to do, Nicole.” Waverly muttered into Nicole’s chest. She took in a deep breath of Nicole’s scent, trying to comfort herself. It help for a moment, until she felt the deputy move away.

 

“I don’t know.” Nicole sighed, looking down at Waverly.. “But I think we should tell Dolls. He needs to know, and if anyone can keep a secret it’s that man.” She added.

 

Waverly managed a nod, knowing the older woman was right. She felt drained all of the sudden. God, she hated not being able to figure things out. She was a planner, damn it! Why hadn’t she planned for this?

 

“Baby, why don’t we rest on the couch while I call Dolls?” Nicole asked, in loving tone, seeing that Waverly wasn’t okay at the moment. She nodded again and moved to the couch with Nicole trailing behind. They quickly got settled, with Nicole laying on her back, and Waverly half on top of her, with her head resting on the officers chest.

 

The steady breaths and heart beat of Nicole is what she tried to focused on, as the other half of her brain raced.

 

What were they going to do? Shit. What were they going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered
> 
> P.S. Totally considering writing a spin off of what the group did on their week away.


	29. Weekend at Nicole's (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Queen of inconstant posting here! I hope you like this one, I do! Alright, hopefully talk to you all again Friday!

Amature acting week with Wayhaught was a success. Funnily enough, the hardest person to keep it from was Jeremy. Since Wynonna was busy tracking Revheads, and Sloan was drooling over Daisy, they didn’t seem to notice anything strange. Jeremy on the other hand, that boy never left Dolls’ side, and his damn genesis brain worked out things faster than Nicole could comperend. 

 

Nicole, Waverly and Dolls planned when they could. However, it was a rarity that all three of the conspirators, could get away together. So they did their best to break off into pairs, and catch the third up later. Some point during Wednesday afternoon, Dolls planted an idea into Nicole head. One that she hadn’t shared with Waverly. One that she could only decided once they had made it through the weekend. 

 

Friday morning came faster than the officer though it would. She pulled up to the Taylor’s driveway, and exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. Sloan exited the house, two suitcases in her hand. 

 

Nicole shook her head and laughing as she opened the door of her car. Waverly was covering a shift at Shorty’s for Doc right after work so, Sloan would be going to home with Nicole after work and she need to take the teen’s bags. And since it was against protocol to have personal items in the trunk of her cruiser, she drove her other car. It was an old blue station wagon that she had owned since she was seventeen. The car was a little rough around the edges, but overall it was in good shape.  

 

“You realize aren’t moving in, right?” The redhead asked as they climbed out of her car. Sloan sighed and laughed.

 

“I know. But Waverly demanded that I bring “all of my cute clothes”. And since I have no idea what that means by Waverly standers, I brought all of this.” She said lifting the bags into the air a little more to make her point.

Nicole laughed, and nodded. The youngest Earp did believe in the importance of an outfit. Nicole would be lying if she said she didn’t love that about her girlfriend. She loved it when Waverly dress up or dressed down, or didn’t get dressed at all. Yeah, that last one especially.  

 

“Earth to Nicky.” Called Sloan, waving her hand in the older woman’s face, only about two feet away from her. When had Sloan walked over to her? Nicole shook her head to clear it a bit. “Do I even wanna ask where you just went?” The highschool asked, with a raised eyebrow.

 

The officer cleared her throat, and shook her head. “No, you, uh, probably don’t.” She said, taking one of the teen’s bags and walking to the back of the car, ducking her head a bit out of shame when she passed the teen.

 

“Ew.” Sloan stated in disgust. Nicole sighed and opened the back. “Okay, moving away from that disgusting topic. Who’s old rust bucket did you take?” Sloan asked, as she placed her bag in the back of the trunk. 

 

The officer gasped in shock. “How dare you call Dottie a ‘rust bucket’!” She exclaimed, putting the bag in the back with a little more force than necessary, not enough to hurt anything, just to make a point. 

 

“Dottie? You named it Dottie, no wonder she’s a rust bucket with an old lady name like that.” Sloan laughed looking over the car. 

 

“Yes I did. And she, not an old lady, she is a wonderful girl, who’s been with me through everything.” She said defensively, giving Dottie a pat to comfort her. They really had gone through everything together, senior year, first girlfriend, college, traveled the country, police academy, and then to Purgatory. Waverly had coined the term ‘girlfriend number two’ when talking about Dottie, and made Nicole chuckle every time she did.

 

“Stop drooling over your car. And let’s get this stupid workout done” Sloan said, with a sigh as she walked away. Nicole glared a little at the teen, and shut the back. 

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day went well. Nicole and Sloan had good workout, and though it was strange to admit, she had miss that little asshole of a kid.  She was also glad to be back at work, seeing and working with everyone. She didn’t miss Lonnie’s inability to ever find the right fucking form, or the stack of paperwork on her desk but other than that it was nice to be back.

 

She and Waverly shared a quick goodbye, and kiss before getting in their separate cars after work. With Sloan in the passenger seat, the two drove back to Nicole small two story house.

 

“Jesus, I forgot how you keep this place spotless!” Sloan said looking around the the living room, a look of shock on her face, earning a chuckle from Nicole. 

 

“Thanks.” She said, stopping at the door to pull off her boots, and them in their normal place by the door. 

 

“Oh, sorry.” The teen said, and started pulling off her shoes, using the couch as a crutch as she balanced on one foot. 

 

“It’s okay, kid.” She chuckled. “It’s just a habit I picked up, I’m not super strict about the shoe thing.” She said as she walked over to the kitchen, and leaned on the doorway. “Just no shoes on the carpet upstairs, please.” She added. 

 

The teen nodded, and placed her shoes at the door. “Alright! Let’s have the grand tour then! Since, I didn’t really get it last time.” Sloan said turning back to deputy, with a smile. 

 

And so Nicole did give a tour. She showed her the kitchen, then the living room, downstairs bathroom, backyard, then the upstairs, her bedroom, the upstairs bathroom, the linen closet, and finally the guest room. 

 

“And here is where you will be staying.” Nicole said, opening the door to the room. It was wasn’t too small, a light brown dresser, a rainbow tie dye bean bag chair, she’d bought in college to piss off her homophobic RA, (Just the memory of that made her smile) and a double bed rested against the wall opposite of the door, a nightstand next to it. Sloan’s bags rested on the bed.

 

Sloan smiled “Oh, the infamous Calamity Jane.” She said, looking at the ginger cat lounging on the bed. The feline’s ear perked up at her name.

 

“Yeah, I forgot to tell you, she likes this room. She thinks it’s hers.” Nicole chuckled, walking a bit more into the room. Landing with a small thud, Calamity jumped off the bed to walk over to her owner, rubbing against the deputy’s legs.

 

“Well, I’ll let you get settled in, and I’m going to get out of this damn uniform, and hop in the shower.” The officer said, bending down to pick up her cat, giving her a quick strath behind the ears. “Uh, just head downstairs, when you’re ready to eat.” She added, before giving the teen a quick smile, and walking out the door. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are great, and keep me motivated. If want to send me prompts or have ideas for how I can better my writing feel free to let me know below. Love y'all!
> 
> Shout at me on Twitter @Haughtnbothered


End file.
